What if
by LolaGirl14
Summary: Just trying something different here. Not sure if it will work. Let me know what you think. Appreciate your feedback.
1. Chapter 1

January 2014

Captain James leaned back in his chair and ran his hands thru his hair. He was tired, so tired and feeling ready to get out of the FOB and back to Bastion. He looked at the stack of papers in front of him. He would have to go thru them at Bastion. He had no enthusiasm to keep going on this paperwork.

Sections 2 & 3 were due to travel back to Bastion at 0600. He looked at his watched 0430. He had not slept again. The heat was a killer right now. This was his fourth tour one might think he would be used to the heat. But it kept him awake night after night. That and other things.

Outside the FOB was a hive of activity with everything being packed up ready to ship to Bastion. He considered this a successful mission. They had come to assist Afghan Special Forces, create stability in the region and reopen the school. They had done that. They had also managed to remove Taliban insurgent groups. He had suffered only one casualty and it had been minor compared to what he had seen on previous tours. He didn't like to think too much and tempt fate.

He heard someone call him and realised it was Kinders his Corporal. He jumped up and headed out of his tent.

Kinders was walking towards him with a pained look on his face.

'What is it Kinders?'

'We have a problem Bossman, KitKat is sick.' He pointed towards the med tent.

'What do you mean sick? Where is he?' Captain James walked past Kinders and looked back at him nodding his head to indicate he should follow. They walked to the med tent and went in. Private Joe Kitson the medic was laying on the bed, he looked pretty bad. Shivering and sweating. Clutching his stomach.

Captain James leaned over him 'Private Kitson, can you hear me?'

Private Kitson looked up at him 'Boss, sorry I think I ate something. Food poisoning or something. I feel really bad.'

Captain James looked back at Kinders and then at Private Kitson. 'Joe I don't think its food poisoning. We had better call for the medavac and get Kitson to Bastion. Tell them to send us a medic in. We will need someone for the convoy back.' Kinders replied 'on it Boss.' He left the tent and headed across to the ops tent calling Dangleberries and Nude Nut as he went. He issued instructions to go and pack up the med tent and get it on the truck.

An hour later Private Kitson was gone on the medavac back to Bastion. Early indications a ruptured appendix. Close call and lucky the medavac could get to them. Captain James was back in his tent getting his kit together to take out to the truck. They were leaving in less than 30 minutes.

Kinders arrived at his tent and called in. Captain James replied back to come in. Kinders entered with someone behind him. 'Sir this is the medic sent from Bastion Private Dawes.'

Captain James swung round and stopped in his tracks. Private Dawes! No fucking way Molly Dawes.

'Private Dawes, we leave in 20 minutes, make sure the med tent is clear and get anything left into the truck.'

She stood staring at him, not sure what to do. She had met him twice each time he had been offhand with her. In fact rude with her, condescending. She didn't know what his problem was. He had a good reputation amongst the platoon. He probably didn't think women could handle a gun or something.

'Dismissed Dawes, you going to stand here all fucking day. We leave in precisely 17 minutes.'

'Sir.'

She turned on her heel and left the tent, closely followed by Kinders. 'Dawes do you know the Bossman?' Molly nodded her head 'I have met him twice. First time at Bastion when we had to do one of those bleeding team building things. We were paired up. It was a fucking waste of a day. Second time he had not forgiven me for calling him out on something from the training day, so was a shit to me in front of Major Beck. To be honest Kinders he is a tosser thru and thru as far as I can see.'

Kinders looked at her, puzzled. He had not seen the Boss like this with anyone. This Dawes must have really upset him. He left her checking the med tent was clear and went to retrieve his kit.

Back in the tent of of the CO, Captain James was sitting head in hands at his desk. Molly Dawes the one thing that had kept him awake the last four months. He could not get her out of his head. He had tried everything. But cold showers and counting sheep were not working. He had first met her at the camp team day. It was a normal thing on tour to do a lot of team building activities, keep the lads moral up. The Americans were all about hug a tree type activities and Major Morley had suggested this one. You take men and women of all ranks put them in a room, split it in two, split it again until you have teams of 10. That is how Charles James met Molly Dawes it had been a thunderbolt moment for him. He didn't know if she had felt it too. It was not something you could ask and he was a higher rank. Strictly forbidden. He hadn't been able to stop looking at her. He felt like a teenager.

Thru the day they had worked as a team on a variety of tasks. He had realised she was amazing after five minutes. He couldn't function around her. When they had been paired up he could barely speak let alone breathe. She had looked at him like he was a crazy person. Even Major Morley had pulled him aside to ask what was wrong with him. He had lied and said he was sick, apologising and trying to get excused. Unfortunately that didn't work with the Major and he had sent him back in to finish the day.

He gave a deep sigh thinking about how it had finished up. They had been given fifteen minutes to interview a team member and then deliver an introduction about that person. He had got Molly Dawes. Could it have ended up any worse. She tried to ask the right questions. But, he didn't talk about his private life and when she asked him if he was married it hit a nerve and he had turned on her. This in turn had prompted her to say a few home truths to him. Most of which centred around the fact he had been in her words 'a fucking tosser of a rupert who thinks he is better than the rest of us.' When she had finished she had suddenly realised that he was a commanding officer. Her hands had come up to her mouth in horror.

'Sir, I, I am so sorry don't know what came over me.'

Any other time and she would have been up on a charge for this type of behaviour but it had been made clear in the morning there were no ranks today. He had sat looking at her stunned and amazed. His heart was racing and he didn't know if he wanted to hit her or kiss her. He thought it was maybe the latter. The rest of the day had passed in a blur. Their interviews and introductions to the group had quite simply been painful to listen to. Neither had gleaned much information and it was lucky they were only presenting to their group of ten. He would have hated for the whole group to hear this. He knew however it would probably be around the camp by nightfall. She would tell everyone what a bastard he had been.

As soon as he could he was gone. Straight to his quarters he lay on the bed tossing and turning all night. He had the worst nights sleep in a long time. Little did he know then that Molly Dawes was going to haunt his dreams most nights.

A few days later he had run into her again. He and been walking towards the ops building and seen Major Beck talking to a group of new medics. He had been beckoned over by the Major who then preceded to introduce him to the group. Major Beck liked to brag about Captain James and today was no exception. He smiled as the Major told the gathered group about him being a war hero and what a great leader he was. He looked at the group and suddenly saw her at the back. She had her head down but he would know that hair anywhere. Pulled back in a french plait but the shine of it was incredible. He couldn't take his eyes off her and as if she sensed it she looked up. It had been electric and she had definitely felt it as he was sure he saw it in her eyes. Fear, panic, confusion.

Major Beck had broken the spell by asking him a question. He had to shake himself out of what ever he was in and answer. He responded to the question by stating the importance of medics in the field, their role, the support they provided. As he finished he looked at the entire group and saw they were enthralled by his answer. He had this effect on people he knew that. It wasn't arrogance he just knew he could hold peoples attention. All that is except Private Molly Dawes who again had her head down and was shaking her head.

He had not been able to resist 'Private Dawes, something I said you do not agree with?' She had raised her head and looked directly at him 'No Sir, it all sounds perfectly alright to me.' She held his eyes and he had to look away. Major Beck sensing the tension dismissed the group and called Captain James to walk with him.

'Charles I heard about the other day. I know things have been rough since your divorce and everything but focus up. Don't get drawn into baiting the junior staff who happen to be female and don't upset a medic. You never know when you might need one.'

He had patted his young Captain on the shoulder and walked off. Captain James had felt a fool, and for the remainder of his time at Bastion had made sure he kept his distance. He watched her from afar. He was like some school boy with a crush. She was popular with the rest of the platoon. He saw them playing volleyball and training in PT sessions. He been in the ops tent the day she risked her life to save one of her section. She was hailed a hero, all he could think was that he wanted to take her away from this protect her, keep her safe. She had been mentioned in dispatches on several occasions. Her CO was recommending her for a Victoria Cross. It only made him think about her more. When he saw her laughing with people he wanted her to laugh with him. It had been a relief when he and 2 & 3 section had been dispatched on a mission. He had immersed himself into the FOB life. Tried to get her out of his system. But, still she had haunted him.

Which is why he sat today head in heads. He stood up and said to himself 'you can do this James. Its just a convoy ride, three hours and you are back in Bastion.' He headed out of the tent towards the vehicles.

He dropped his kit and went to say good bye to Captain Azizi of the Afghan Special Forces. They had worked well together the last few weeks. And he would miss working alongside him. Azizi promised to remain in contact and keep him updated on the local situation.

He climbed into the truck and saw the only spot vacant was sitting opposite Private Dawes. If he told anyone to move they would wonder what was up with him. He had no choice but to take the seat. He sat down and looked around him. He was proud of this group of soldiers he had trained them before Afghan and they had delivered for him. Now back to Bastion and at the moment no plans for any further missions. They had less than two months before decompression in Cyprus.

The trucks started to roll out and he looked out of the sandy window at the FOB. He spent the next two hours looking at everything except Molly Dawes. It had not been easy. There was nothing more he wanted right now, she was sat across from him, if he reached out he could have touched her. He took a deep breath and was sure he could smell perfume. He clenched his fists this was worse than he thought it would be.

Two section were loud as the convoy continued its drive back to Bastion. They sang loudly out of tune to alleviate the boredom. He could stand it no longer and looked across at Dawes.

Big mistake she was looking directly at him. She held his eyes and he could not look away. There was a quizzical look on her face as she stared at him. He felt himself starting to colour. Must be the heat inside the truck it was 45 degrees and no air conditioning. She suddenly smiled at him, a smile that made him catch his breath, he could feel his chest tighten. He finally looked away and leaned back closing his eyes. Best thing try and sleep for a bit.

The rest of the journey passed slowly and uneventfully. Captain James managed to avoid looking at Dawes by keeping his eyes closed for the duration. He couldn't sleep, in such close proximity to her.

Arriving back into Bastion he was first out. Collecting his bergen he issued instructions to Kinders and left the platoon unpacking the trucks. He could not stay any longer. He had to get to his quarters. Had to get away from Dawes. Needed to get himself together.

As he walked away he looked back. Molly Dawes was stood staring at him. He put his head down. 'Keep walking.' He said to himself. 'Keep walking, don't stop.'

Captain James stepped out of his quarters. He looked at his watch 3am. It was cool outside, cooler than his bean can quarters. It was like a sauna in there and when you couldn't sleep it just made it worse.

He sat on the step and pulled his trainers on. Maybe a run would help clear his head, tire him out so he could sleep.

He ran along the road ways. No trucks or vehicles moving right now. All was still. After about 40 minutes he stopped. He was near a mess tent and stepped inside to get some water. He grabbed a bottle and walked out with it. He stood drinking it and then poured the remainder over his head to cool off. He aimed and threw the empty bottle at a bin. 'Jackpot.' He turned and went to cut down the side of the tent to head back to his quarters. He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye but it was dark here he had probably imagined it.

He cut thru several buildings and looking up at the early morning sky and thought to himself

another few minutes and it would start getting light. The sun rose early in Afghan. He walked past the ops building and could see people inside. The night shift keeping things under control. He was distracted and didn't notice someone come up beside him until it was too late. He was pushed against the wall and Molly Dawes was in front of him. 'I think you and I need to talk Sir.'

Caught off guard he grabbed her and said 'fuck that.' He swung her against the wall and kissed her. He had one hand around her waist the other in her hair holding her still so he could kiss her long and hard. He felt her body relax and slump into him and her arms crept around his waist as she leaned into the kiss.

The kiss seemed to go on forever but it was just a few minutes. He suddenly pulled back from her his breath ragged. 'Get out of here Dawes.' She didn't move. 'Dawes GO!' With that she looked up at him but he didn't look down at her.

She started walking away from him. She was confused as was he. 'Molly.' She stopped and turned, staring at him intently she didn't speak. 'I, I'm Sorry.' And with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain James stepped out of his quarters. He looked at his watch 3am. It was cool outside, cooler than his bean can quarters. It was like a sauna in there and when you couldn't sleep it just made it worse.

He sat on the step and pulled his trainers on. Maybe a run would help clear his head, tire him out so he could sleep.

He ran along the road ways. No trucks or vehicles moving right now. All was still. After about 40 minutes he stopped. He was near a mess tent and stepped inside to get some water. He grabbed a bottle and walked out with it. He stood drinking it and then poured the remainder over his head to cool off. He aimed and threw the empty bottle at a bin. 'Jackpot.' He turned and went to cut down the side of the tent to head back to his quarters. He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye but it was dark here he had probably imagined it.

He cut thru several buildings and looking up at the early morning sky and thought to himself

another few minutes and it would start getting light. The sun rose early in Afghan. He walked past the ops building and could see people inside. The night shift keeping things under control. He was distracted and didn't notice someone come up beside him until it was too late. He was pushed against the wall and Molly Dawes was in front of him. 'I think you and I need to talk Sir.'

Caught off guard he grabbed her and said 'fuck that.' He swung her against the wall and kissed her. He had one hand around her waist the other in her hair holding her still so he could kiss her long and hard. He felt her body relax and slump into him and her arms crept around his waist as she leaned into the kiss.

The kiss seemed to go on forever but it was just a few minutes. He suddenly pulled back from her his breath ragged. 'Get out of here Dawes.' She didn't move. 'Dawes GO!' With that she looked up at him but he didn't look down at her.

She started walking away from him. She was confused as was he. 'Molly.' She stopped and turned, staring at him intently she didn't speak. 'I, I'm Sorry.' And with that he was gone.

—

Molly Dawes ran, she didn't stop running until she thought she would collapse. She stopped no idea where she had ended up and looked around. She realised she was by the gym facility. She slipped thru the door and headed to the changing room. There was no one inside. She sat down on the bench pressing her hands to her face. Did that really just happen? Did the man who she detested and who detested her kiss her?

She leaned back against the wall her breathing shallow and looked at her her hands. They were shaking she was a wreck. She stood up and went over to get a towel. Thinking a shower might help calm her nut. She stood under the hot water letting it run over her face. She replayed what had just happened.

She had been furious when they arrived back at Bastion. Captain James had refused to talk or look at her for most of the journey back. When he did he had looked like she was the last thing he wanted to lay eyes on. He had clenched fists and struggled with his breathing. She had wondered if he might hit her or something.

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully. She had met up with Jackie a fellow female medic and had dinner with her. They had been joined by some of the other medics and all were asking what she thought of Captain James. He was highly regarded by the group as many had served with him previously. There was also a lot of discussion about how hot he was with many comments of 'wouldn't turf him out of my bunk.'

Molly sat back regarding the group. What on earth did they see in him. She saw a posh arrogant sod who went out of his way to make her feel inadequate and stupid. The way he looked at her holding her gaze, sitting beside her in that training day had been embarrassing he had made her feel a fool when he wouldn't speak or participate.

Molly realised they were still talking about him. She heard someone say married and then Jackie said 'no he got divorced last year. Thats why he did this tour. It was bad or something.'

There was then a lot of hollering and whooping that he was back on the market. The noise from their table gained some looks so they dropped their voices to giggle over the conversation. Molly zoned out she had no desire to talk about this stuck up muppet. Excusing herself after she had finished dinner she took off for a run.

She was exhausted when she fell into bed and hoped the run would tire her out. But after some fitful sleep she had got up around 3 am and put her trainers on heading out for some fresh air. As she headed out Jackie had called her 'You okay Moll's?' 'Yeah Jac sorry didn't mean to wake you, just need to get some air. Go back to sleep.'

Molly ran the route she had taken most days since being in Bastion. She had seen him ahead of her as she turned onto the main road thru Bastion. He was running fast and there was no way she could catch him. But she watched where he went and when he turned off she had an idea where he might end up so had cut thru the buildings to try and catch him. She had no idea what she was going to do or say. But, she was quite determined to do something.

She saw him come out of the mess tent. It was like the diet coke advert when he poured a bottle of water over himself. Molly's breath had become constricted and she had not been able to move. She thought he might have seen her as he threw the bottle in the bin he had looked around. He had then pushed his hands thru his wet hair and turned to walk thru the tents and buildings scattered around.

She had no idea what came over her but she had continued to follow him. Feeling slightly foolish as she walked after him. If anyone saw her they would think she was stalking him, she would never live this down. He turned the corner and went down the side of the ops building and she seized her chance. He was slightly distracted by the lights inside and she grabbed his arm , pushing him against a wall 'I think you and I need to talk Sir.'

He was blindsided she could see but, that didn't stop him uttering something and then shoving her against the wall. There was no nicety in his actions he had seemed to lose control. He had her pined she could not move. His hands on her waist and in her hair. His body pushed against her holding her still. She watched his head lower towards her and then his lips touched hers, soft at first but then he changed and it was like he was plundering her soul. She felt her body go limp and he was holding her up. She had put her arms around his waist firstly to try and push him away but the kiss went on and on. All she could feel was smooth skin as her hands snaked under his tee shirt.

Suddenly he had pulled back, both of them on the verge of completely losing control. She had leaned against the wall wondering how she was able to stand up. He had stood back running his hands thru his hair not looking at her. He had told her to get lost well maybe not in those words but thats what he meant.

But, did he? She had turned to walk away and he had called her not by Dawes but by Molly. She had swung round to look at him. He looked as confused as she was. But she saw something else in his eyes fear, lust, something. He had muttered 'sorry' and disappeared. She had start running then. Trying to put as much distance in between them.

She turned the shower off and stepped out. She had no clean clothes of course she had not expected to be in here at this time of the morning. So pulled her teeshirt and shorts back on.

Once outside the camp was coming to life and she managed to get back to her quarters without anyone seeing her. When she walked in Jackie was sitting on her bunk. 'Molls was about to send out a search party for you. Where have you been?'

'Oh I decided to take a shower after my run and I guess I lost track of time.' Jackie looked her up and down. No bag, no other clothes she didn't need any questions right now. She busied herself with getting her kit for the day.

Once Molly was dressed they headed off for breakfast. Molly was due to cover the camp med clinic today. This was for non emergency cases. Anything from washing out sandy eyes, treating sun burn, heat stroke and blisters.

It was nearly 16.00 she was off duty in thirty minutes, it had been busy all day. She was sat at the desk completing her daily report when she heard someone come in. She looked up to see Captain James in the doorway. He was as shocked at seeing her as she was at seeing him. He didn't speak, he didn't move. She finally managed to engage her brain and spoke.

'Sir, you needed something?'

'Err, yes I need my blisters dressed Dawes.'

Molly looked down at his boots. 'Okay then you had better come in.'

He looked horrified and looked out into the corridor. 'Sir there is no one out there I am the only one on duty. If you want them dressed I will have to do it sorry.'

He walked into the room and stood looking at her 'Right okay then, where do you want me?'

'Sir?'

'I, sorry where should I sit?' Molly nodded towards the bed 'take a seat.'

She busied herself getting the trolley ready to carry out the clean and dressing procedure. She swung round and he was sat staring at her.

'Boots sir.' She looked down. 'Oh right sorry.' He laughed.

Molly pulled up her stool and took one foot onto her leg, She cleaned and dressed the blisters. They stank and were bad. She heard him talking but it was difficult to concentrate she was having difficulty breathing right now. He was so close she was sure she could hear his heart beating.

She looked up realising that he was still speaking 'sorry Sir?'

'My boots Dawes I was saying I didn't need new boots look at the state of my feet.'

She looked down at his foot in her hands. Need to get this over she thought. Moving onto the other foot she worked quickly to get the blisters cleaned and dressed. She pushed her stool back when she was finished. 'Okay Sir, you are done.' She looked at him and he was staring at her. His eyes were the colour of chocolate and right now she couldn't look away. They sat staring at each other, the tension between them was palpable. Neither moved, neither spoke.

A vehicle backfired outside and just like that the spell was broken. Captain James jumped off the bed and retrieved his boots. He went to walk out and stopped at the door. 'Dawes thank you.'

She stood up 'Sir.'

He walked out and she staggered against the bed. She was shaking again. That man had a strange effect over her. She didn't know what was happening. The way he had looked at her. She was so confused he didn't look at her like he detested her. In fact it was quite the opposite. She sat at her desk trying to finish the daily report. Unable to concentrate, unable to do anything. She finally stood up and tidied the room and looking at the clock saw it was nearly 17.30. How long had he been there? How long had she been sitting, staring at nothing? She needed to get out of here, go for a run clear her nut. Anything but think of Captain James.

She went around the small complex and turned off the lights, getting ready to walk out and lock up. As she walked to the front entrance the door opened and Captain James walked in.

'I think I left my folder in your room.'

Molly looked behind her thinking she hadn't seen anything and walked back to the room. She stepped in and went to switch on the light. But, before she could he was behind her. His hands encircled her waist and he groaned. He turned her round to face him and looked down into her eyes.

'I can't stop thinking about you Molly Dawes. What are you doing to me.'

She went to speak but nothing came out she stood looking at him. When he kissed her she realised speaking was overrated.


	3. Chapter 3

'Captain James'

'Captain James are you with us?'

He looked at the room 'Apologies, where was I?' He looked down at his papers and pulled out the relevant document. An hour later and he was outside the room. He wanted to bang his head against the wall but, people were already looking at him like he had lost the plot. He knew Major Beck would want to speak to him so didn't leave.

'Charles come back in will you?'

Captain James nodded and walked back into the conference room.

'What's going on Charles? This is not like you. You are not focused, not alert. I am concerned, worried. I have never seen you like this. Talk to me.'

'I need to get out of Bastion Sir, I can't breathe here. I can't explain it. I want to volunteer for this mission.' Major Beck looked at him and stood up. He walked towards Captain James and sat opposite him. 'You really think I can take a chance on you? You can't even explain yourself in a briefing with your peer group. How on earth are you going to lead your platoon?'

'Major Beck I know how to focus and lead my platoon, this is my fourth tour. I just need to get to the FOB. Once there I will be fine, there will be no slip up's or issue with my performance.' He stood up and walked to the window. 'I have always loved Bastion, Loved being on tour. But Bastion right now is suffocating me. I need this.' He turned and looked at Major Beck.

Major Beck stood up and walked to the door 'You have never let me down before, let me sleep on it.'

Captain James nodded and followed him. As he exited the Ops Building he heard someone calling him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Captain Allen walking towards him. 'Hello Charlie, how are you?' William Allen thrust his hand forward to shake Captain James hand. 'You look shit Charles, what the fucks up with you?'

Captain James looked at his friend, as tall as him and all blonde hair, blue eyes. They went back a long way. They had been to Eton together, trained at Sandhurst together, completed two tours together. Will had been best man at his wedding. He had been best man at his. They were god father to each others son's. When he and Rebecca had made the decision to divorce, Will was the first person he called.

'Will am I glad to see you. When did you get in? How long are you here for?' They turned to walk towards the officer mess building. 'I am here for a week. Let's get a drink I forgot how bloody hot this place was. And you can tell me whats going on.' Captain James looked at him 'I know you Charles and I know when there is something going on.' Captain James nodded and led the way.

An hour and two cokes later , Will had shared all the gossip from the UK. His wife Lucy was pregnant with their second child. He was glad to be here for a short visit as he didn't like being away from her.

He sat back in his chair 'Okay Charlie, spill. I can tell there is something. It can't be Rebecca as I would know about it from Lucy. So what is it?'

Charles sat forward and dropped his head into his hands. 'I am fucked Will, truly fucked. I don't know where to begin.'

'Start at the beginning my friend, that's always a good way.'

He looked around him to ensure no one could overhear but there were only a handful of people in the room.

It came out in a husky whisper 'I am making a fool of myself over a woman. Not just any woman but a private and a medic.'

He looked up and Will's mouth was wide open. What ever he was expecting it was not this. 'Is she out here?'

He nodded and sat back into his chair. 'I am trying to fight it. God knows I am trying. I know its against every rule in the bloody book. I know I could get into big trouble, lose my commission. But, when I see her I forget everything. I am so confused. She is confused, I appear when she doesn't expect it. I barely speak to her, I want to say so much. But, when I am near her I lose all common sense and normality.'

'So let me get this straight, you are having it away with a medic out here and you don't talk to her? Bloody hell mate what has happened to you. You don't do this sort of thing. You don't get involved, you are the one we all aspire to be cool, reserved, never getting involved.'

Running his hands thru his hair he looked up tormented. 'I can't explain what is happening to me. When I am near her it's like I become some fucking muppet. I behave like a teenager. I am stalking her around the camp. I just stand and watch or sit and stare. I should be locked up.'

Will sat back in his chair and observed his friend. They had known each other for over 25 years. Grown up together. They had been thru so much together. Highs and lows. The one thing Charles had never done was get involved with someone at work, he had always maintained that commanding officer with his platoon. He was supportive of his platoon but not emotive. Yet here he was a man in turmoil there was not doubt about that. And for the first time in his life he was a man teetering on the brink of love. It was obvious to his friend. But, this was dangerous he could not afford to make a mistake out here.

'Charles you know you have to stop this out here. If you get caught, well it will be bad. They will send her straight back and you well, it wont be pretty.'

'I know all that. You think I am oblivious to everything? Far from it. And to clarify we are not sleeping together, she is special, this is something. I think it could be perfect.'

Stunned at this admission Will stood up 'right let's go.' Charles looked up at him 'where to?'

'Well I want to get a look at this woman, I don't think Charlie I have ever seen you like you this. I have to say I kind of like it. You are all over the place. Maybe being in Afghan is not the place to behave like that. Lord help you if the Taliban spot you wandering around like a lovelorn school boy.

So let's go. Take me to her, introduce me to her. Let me give her the 411. You are my oldest friend and I won't let any woman in who I have not vetted.'

Charles jumped up from his chair. 'Will we cant just walk up to her and say hello, you have no idea how complicated this is.' 'Oh I think I do mate. Come on. I need to get to my pit soon I am knackered its a 20 hour journey to get out here. I had forgotten how dire that was.'

The two men exited the building and began walking towards the medical centre. Captain James had no idea if they would see Dawes. If they did what would he do? It was now two weeks since he had walked back into the medical clinic looking for an imaginary file. Since then he had seen Molly Dawes five times. Each time he had lost control and kissed her. He couldn't sleep thinking about her. The torment haunted him. How had this happened to him? There was no sense to it. She was from a very different background. There were so many valid reasons to stay away from her. But, she had got under his skin. He had made it his business to find out when she was working in the medical clinic. When he knew she was there he went in to have his blisters seen to. They were now almost non-existent. What was he going to do now he suddenly wondered? He had been in there two days ago. Once Molly had finished cleaning and dressing the feet he had kissed her. She like him barely spoke it was like a sixth sense between them at what was to come. He had been sat on the edge of the bed watching her as she sat on the stool cleaning and dressing each foot. When she had finished she had not looked at him but pushed her stool back and got up to place everything back on the trolley.

She had turned slowly to look at him and he had pulled her by the arm back towards him. Encircling her waist he had pulled her towards him and groaned as he closed his eyes and lowered his head to hers. How long they were there he had no idea. It was the sound of a trolley crashing outside that brought them back to reality. Molly had jumped back and moved away quickly. He had pulled his socks and boots on. The door had opened and Jackie a fellow medic with Molly had stuck her head in. She had looked at the two of them. Molly was flushed and her shirt was out of her combats. He also looked a bit flushed. She had looked stunned but said nothing and had backed out closing the door softly.

He had looked across the room at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was pulled back in its bun, displaying her neck. She had looked up at him and he saw those green eyes staring back at him. They had darkened as the two of them stared at each other.

'Molly, Jackie you need to speak to her.' Her voice came out in a whisper 'don't worry I will.' He had stood up and walked over to her. He had tried to pull her into an embrace. But she had pushed him away 'don't anyone could walk in, this whatever it is well I can't handle it. I can't sleep, I can't get a calmness in my nut. I don't know if this is a game to you or something. But, I can't do it anymore.'

She had stepped away from him. He had folded his arms silently observing her. What could he say? He couldn't promise anything out here. He couldn't date her out here, he couldn't be seen with her too much without raising eyebrows. He couldn't invite her to his quarters for dinner.

'Molly I am as confused as you, I am lost, I am floundering in unknown territory here.'

'You have been married. You have more experience at this than me.' He had looked at her and smiled 'being married does not mean you know how to behave or handle yourself in this type of situation. And surely the fact I am divorced should tell you I am obviously not that good at it.'

She had laughed then. 'You had better get out of here, Jackie will be outside and I need to get my reports done.'

He went to walk out but something stopped him and he turned and walked across to her. He had taken her two hands in his and pulled them to his lips. Kissing them and letting his fingers entwine with hers. "Molly Dawes this whatever it is, well its not over okay. It hasn't even begun." With that he had dropped her hands and walked out. He had passed Jackie in the hall and given her a wink as he did so. He had suddenly felt brave, alive and ready for anything. The next morning he had woken up with a headache and a feeling of dread. How was he going to sort this out. And he had spent the best part of two days trying to figure it out with no solution jumping out at him.

He realised Will was talking to him and nodded. No idea what he had said to him. Will stopped and looked at him 'Charlie, are you listening to me?'

'Yes absolutely what did you say?'

'Bloody hell you do have it bad.' Will Allen laughed at his friend.

Captain James suddenly stopped, 2 section were playing volleyball against the Americans. Molly was playing. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun and looked across at her running around in her shorts and teeshirt. Laughing and high fiving with her team. Will looked in the direction his friend was now staring at intently. He didn't make her out at first but then he saw her ponytail and thought this must be her. He didn't even know her name. He wanted his bed exhaustion was now kicking in. But, he needed to get a better look at this girl who was making his best friend behave like a numpty. He walked over to the court and there were a lot of people cheering as they watched the match. Captain James appeared at his side 'So you've guessed then who it is?'

'I think so Charlie, whats her name you haven't told me yet.'

'Her name is Molly Dawes.'

As he spoke Molly suddenly looked across at him and smiled. He was could fight it no longer, he was falling in love and he was quite determined to make this work.


	4. Chapter 4

Another beautiful sunrise. How could a country so troubled produce this beauty Molly had thought as she gazed ahead of her. Up early today she had woken after a few hours of restful sleep. She was out for her normal run. She had a spot that she liked to stop at and sit. Watching the sunrise was a highlight of her day. That and the fact that today for the first time she would not be alone. There would be someone else watching it with her this morning.

She was still confused, but it was a rather happy state of confusion to be in. She thought it was all due to a certain Captain who filled her thoughts everyday.

But yesterday well it had been like a dream. It's funny how 24 hours can change everything.

Two weeks of bizarre meetings where she would dress blisters for Captain James and then they would kiss like there was no tomorrow. They barely spoke to each other, it was crazy. They had almost been caught by Jackie. She was still not sure they weren't rumbled but Jackie had taken her explanation of them rowing over the training day as an explanation. She had tried to avoid him, He was obviously doing the same. It was a big place but if someone came looking for you chances are they would probably find you.

She had been playing volley ball with 2 section. It was a disaster, as usual the Americans were thrashing them. She saw Captain James and another officer walking towards the PT area. She felt as though both were watching her and whilst she tried to concentrate on winning a point she could not resist stealing a look at him. He was stood arms folded talking to the officer next to him. He had nodded his head towards her as though pointing her out. She had stopped to look over and as she caught his eye she had not been able to resist smiling at him. When he had smiled back she had felt her breath catch in her throat and as quickly as it happened it was over and she was suddenly being shoved by Mansfield and screamed at to get the ball.

The game ended as it had started with 2 section losing the last point and subsequently the game. There was lots of ribbing from the US team. It didn't matter what 2 section did they could not beat them. Molly had looked over at Captain James and he had called her across with a nod of his head. Walking over she saw him look her up and down. She was in shorts she might as well have been naked the look he gave her when she stopped in front of him.

'Sir?'

'Dawes, this is Captain Allen he, well I, rem well.'

'Bloody hell Charles you can barely speak. Private Dawes heard a lot about you. From this cockwomble but also seen the dispatches. You are a credit to the medic team out here.'

'Thank you Sir, I have just been doing my job.'

'Well it takes a fair amount to impress Major Beck and the Captain but, you are doing that Private.'

'Well I appreciate that Sir.'

'When do you head back to Brize Dawes?'

'I go to Cyprus in three weeks and then Brize two weeks after that.'

'And now what are your duties here? Are you assigned to a platoon?'

'No Sir, I am running the medical clinic until the end of my tour.'

'Fancy a trip out Dawes, get some action?'

'Action Sir, where Sir?'

'Well its something a bit different. I am doing some stuff in Jordan in the next couple of weeks. Might be able to use a medic. You up for that Private?'

'Yes Sir, that would be amazing, the nuts Sir.'

'Ha, yes okay well I will talk to Major Beck and be in touch. Now excuse me but I am hitting my pit. Charles tomorrow okay. I will find you.' Captain Allen took off across the PT area leaving Molly and Captain James alone. The volleyball teams had dispersed it was time for scoff so people had not hung around.

Molly looked around her, no one was taking any notice of them so she looked up. Captain James was standing with his hands in his pockets looking at her. 'Molly, I need to talk to you alone. Meet me by the vehicle depot tonight?'

'Sir? What if we get spotted? That is way too open. Let me think I know. I will see you at the back of the med centre at 22.00.' He had nodded and smiled down at her.

Molly had left him standing there staring after her. She had showered and gone to meet the guys for some food. Then back to her quarters to try and relax. Knowing that in a couple of hours she would be up again. What was she doing? She had no clue, but she knew she could not stop. He had a magnetic hold over her it was crazy. She couldn't talk about it to anyone. She would be on the first plane out of here. He would be in trouble. It had trouble written all over it.

At 21.45 she got up from her bed. Some of the other females in her tent looked up. 'Running at this time Molly?' She had laughed and headed out thru the tent flaps. Walking quickly and breaking into a run incase anyone was watching. He was already there she could see his silhouette sitting on the bench outside the back of the medical clinic. It was the one place that at night and early morning was quiet as everything went into the main hospital when it was closed.

She sat down next to him their thighs touching skin on skin as he was in shorts too. He also giving the impression he was out for a run. He had sat quietly beside her not speaking. He took hold of her hands and in the moonlight she could see them entwined.

'Molly I know I have behaved like an absolute shit the last few months and these last weeks. I need to explain everything, so let me talk ok.' She had nodded and he had begun 'when we were in that training day together I was completely out of control. I can't explain my behaviour it was like a thunderbolt moment. I have been fighting against my feelings since then. I can't sleep, I can't focus. People are even noticing I am off my game. This is not normal for me at all I can assure you.'

He was still holding her hands and running his thumb along her wrist. She could not take her eyes off his hands. She had never noticed but they were beautiful and right now they were making her feel something she was sure she should not be feeling with an officer. She could hear both their hearts beating, the silence around them only adding to the tension she felt right now.

'Sir I.'

'Molly let me finish and when it's us call me Charles. I have had my hands in your shirt and my tongue down your throat I think you can call me by my name eh?' He had laughed nervously and so she had joined in.

'When you put it like that Charles, I guess it makes sense.'

'Well I am trying to explain my behaviour but, I am not doing a very good job. I guess what I want to say is that I have feelings for you. I know what could happen to me and you. I don't want you to get into trouble because of my behaviour. But, I also don't think I can keep away from you for the next few weeks. I know I have been a fuck muppet, when I cant control something I don't react very well. I know we should wait out. But fuck it I can't.' He had turned to look at her and she raised her eyes to his. His hands were moving up her arms, his fingers gently twirling and making her feel giddy. They reached her face and he pulled her forward to gently kiss her.

He pulled back and said 'so Molly Dawes how about it? Want to sit on this bench with me for the next few weeks?'

'Charles James I think that might be a bloody good idea.' At that she had reached up and kissed him. Standing up she had moved to sit on his lap. He had groaned as he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her body. His hands pushing under her teeshirt to feel her smooth skin. She had pushed her body into his and realised that other than this moment pretty much everything else was overrated.

'I don't know what the future holds Molly but, I am here right now and I want it to stay that way.'

'Okay can I speak now?' He had nodded. She was so close to his face she could see the mole on the side of his face and his lips were millimetres from hers.

'I think this, whatever it is and I don't know what it is yet. It could be special. I have never met anyone like you even if you have been a fuck muppet most of the time. You are older than me, you come from a different world. I have a Dad that wouldn't know a days work if it slapped him in the face. I wanted to have a better life for me ya know. I don't want to end up like Mum with kids galore and no life. Thats why I joined the army. So I don't want to fuck it up now at the end of my first tour.'

'So, I think we take this slow. I don't want to be sent home in shame from here and despite what you may think you know you don't want that either. We can meet here. No one comes here at night, we can sit and talk. But, thats it no sex an that. I ain't getting my kit off out here for anyone even you.'

She stood up and put out her hand 'deal Charles James?'

He stood up looking down at her 'deal Molly Dawes.'

'Okay then, this was nice but I am knackered and need my pit for a bit. I will probably be running by here about 0530. Will you be running at that time?'

'I will definitely be out running at that time Private Dawes.' He gave her a wink and took off in the opposite direction.

_Thanx very much Twitter & Mumsnet for lovely comments online and all who have left a review. Really touched by positive feedback. I think there is more with this storyline so will keep going. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Apologies for the delay in next chapter I had a bit of writers block and its harder than you think to get something down on paper. _

_But as always thanks so much for the reviews they are so appreciated, and feedback helps you become a better writer. xxx_

It was 6 am and Charles was out running. He had been doing this every morning and every evening. It seemed to help clear his mind and stop him thinking about her all the time.

She had been gone just over two weeks. It might as well have been two months. The ache of her not around gnawed at him everyday. He wasn't sleeping (but in this heat who was), he was not functioning well at all.

Major Beck had called him in last week clearly still worried about him. His tour was done he knew it. He had been sent to talk to someone, he knew there was a lot of discussion about him. He had been kept in Bastion whilst others had continued carrying out missions. Administration duty whatever that was. He saw other officers looking at him and there was a wave of sympathy when he walked into the officers mess. General consensus was after four tours he was fragged. People talked about PTSD when he was out of earshot. Maybe he was fragged. He had seen things you should never have to see, he had fought a war and he had been a good soldier. But, maybe just maybe he was done. Was his career in the army at an end?

He stopped running and tried to catch his breath. Looking around him he could see Bastion was getting ready to leave too. There were packing containers everywhere. Huge things that buildings were being dismantled and packed into. Bastion seemed to be like a huge mechano set it was every boys dream. It had been his home the last few years. He could honestly say it had been the one place he had felt happy. Strange to admit that but, for him it was true. Also strange to think it had been the place he started to unravel in.

The only thing that seemed to keep him sane was the thought of a medic who right now was surrounded by several hundred US marines in Jordan, working on some annual military exercise as part of the NATO team. He wanted to throttle his best friend for sending her away from him. He knew that it was probably the best thing for both of them but it didn't make it any easier and truth be told he felt jealous. Jealous that she had gone off to do something worthwhile whilst he sat behind a desk organising the packing of containers.

He walked back to his quarters. Today was a rest day and he should pack he was out of here in less than a week. Major Beck had told him he was sending him to Akrotiri for decompression and then back to Brize two weeks later. He had half been expecting to be sent straight back to Brize and carted off somewhere. He knew once back in the UK he would be asked to resign his commission. Major Beck had already dropped hints on that. He sat on the bed what on earth could he do if he was not on active duty. He could not face a desk job the last couple of weeks had taught him that.

He lay back and drifted off to sleep. Maybe just maybe he needed a new career…

'Captain James please sign here and your quarters are East block room 21A.'

'Thanks. I have not stayed that side before, where do I find the internet links? I need to send some emails.'

'Ground floor of your block there is a room to hook up Sir.'

'Okay, great thanks very much.'

Captain James stepped outside into the sun. A different sun to Afghan but still hot none the less. Cyprus was just as he remembered it. He headed over to his quarters and dropped his bags. Grabbing his laptop he walked downstairs to the internet room. He Skype'd with Sam and then did the same with his Mother. She said he looked tired and too skinny. She was definitely right on that score. Lack of sleep, no appetite and running a half marathon every day did that to you.

Molly had arrived back to Bastion the day he flew out. He had not seen her. Her trip had been extended and she had gone into Kuwait on the way back to take part in a debrief on the exercise. Will had sent him various emails and kept him updated she had been a hit with the powers that be and there was talk of her coming back to Afghan to mentor medics. He had felt very proud of her but still that jealousy gnawed away at him. She was achieving something and he was not, she was at the start of her army career he felt he was at the end. He was going to need to control this, there was no way he was going to allow his demons to impact his chances with Molly.

He opened his emails and there was one from her. She had not written much to him, except to let him know that she was being kept busy so there was not much downtime. Her few emails had been friendly but, that was it. She was probably worried they could be intercepted and read. Her last one sent the final day she was in Kuwait had said she was going to miss him leaving Bastion and hoped to see him in Cyprus. She was due to arrive into Cyprus in two days with the platoon and although on the same base the chances of them having any alone time were fairly remote. It would not be appropriate for them to be seen together for long periods. This was not Bastion where you could disappear. They would need to get out of there and that was the best plan he cold think of right now. Could he persuade her to visit Limassol with him?

He sent Molly an email letting her know he had arrived and where he was located. He kept it light

and breezy. He gave her the days he was shown as private time and said if she could do the same perhaps they could drive up the coast. He was desperate to kiss her, desperate to get her alone away from the army.

He spent the next couple of days playing tennis, running, and generally trying to keep occupied. He knew some of the guys who were based there and was invited to dinner in the married quarters. By the time Molly arrived there he was going stir crazy.

He knew there was no way he could go near the female quarters and to orchestrate a chance meeting was going above and beyond. He therefore decided to just hang out at the beach knowing that on day one most of the recently arrived soldiers headed there. He could legitimately bump into Molly and the platoon that way. No raised eyebrows by anyone.

He was swimming back to shore when he spotted her. Her hair was flowing in the breeze and she had her head thrown back laughing at something. It was a big group that had arrived to the beach. He didn't know if he should go over to them and decided to swim down the shoreline and walk back to his kit. It was close to them but not close enough that he would draw attention to himself.

He walked back along the beach running his hands thru his hair to shake out the excess water.

He was completely unaware that one of the group had spotted him and as he walked to his kit five pairs of eyes belonging to female medics were trained on him. One of those being Molly. As he reached his spot someone called his name and he looked over at the group. There were about twenty people in total. He could not make them all out so had no choice but to walk over to them. He pulled a tee shirt over his head as he neared the group. There were several of the 2 Section lads, some people he didn't recognise and then Molly. He greeted them and stood chatting for several minutes. It was hard to concentrate on anything but Molly. He had not seen her for nearly a month. All he wanted to do was kiss her and hold her. He could tell she too was trying to appear cool and casual. But when Maria a young medic with 3 section asked him if he had ever thought of being a lifeguard in Baywatch he swore she stifled a giggle. He was sure he had blushed at that point. Women being flirty with him was something he was very unused to.

He managed to excuse himself and headed back to his spot on the beach. Oblivious again to the eyes following. He sat down on his towel and got out his sunglasses. Putting them on meant he could now watch Molly without anyone knowing. He sat pretending to read his book but in actual fact sat watching Molly as she talked and laughed with the other soldiers. After a while they started to drift off and head back towards the quarters.

He saw Molly stand up and look over at him. She seemed to be in discussion with some of the group and after a couple of minutes began walking in his direction. The others gathered up their stuff and left the beach, looking around he could see people in the distance but no one else. Molly dropped down beside him.

'So, you look skinny Charles.'

'I do, fuck my Mum said the same thing. You two in cahoots or something? He laughed and reached for her hand. He lowered his head and kissed it. 'Molly I have missed you, which I know is crazy as we hardly know each other. But, I did miss you every day and if I am skinny its your fault. I was miserable with you off camp.'

He looked up and she was staring at him. Her eyes never left his as she leaned over to kiss him.

She pulled back and looked at him. 'I missed you too. It was torture being away from you. But I am back now. So, you can start eating again muppet. Well, what do people do for fun around here? It seems pretty shit.'

'Well this is pretty much it on the base. If you can blag a car to borrow then you can go up the coast and its a bit more lively. Will you go with me? I want to spend some time just us. I want to walk around holding your hand and kiss you without looking over my shoulder in case anyone is watching.'

She was staring back at him, she looked dangerous, brave 'Will I need to pack my toothbrush Sir?'

Charles looked down at their hands entwined and said nothing. His mind was racing. Had Molly just suggested they get a room somewhere. He could think of nothing except getting

off this base.

He looked up and said quietly 'Forget the toothbrush you wont have time to brush your teeth.'

Charles dropped his bag on the bed. Walking to the doors, he opened them and stepped out onto the balcony. It was perfect. He had booked a suite nothing but the best for her he had thought. He was so nervous. He didn't think he had ever been this nervous. This took everything to a whole new level. He was still stood on the balcony looking out at the sea when he heard a knock at the door.

Taking a deep breath he turned and walked back into the room. He opened the door and there she was. She looked up at him and seemed to be as nervous as he was. He pulled her inside quickly and swung her over to the bed. She lost her footing and fell onto it laughing. He was beside her in a flash.

His hands were on her face, his brown eyes looking intently at her 'Hello.'

'Hello yourself.' Molly said back to him.

'I take it from this behaviour Charles you missed me? He nodded, smiling and leaned down to kiss her. His head was spinning, Molly was here in his arms, on a bed. Could life be any better?

'Charles James take a breath.' Laughing Molly had sat up. He looked across at her. 'I told you I am out of control when you are near me Molly Dawes.' She jumped off the bed. 'Hmmmm I see that mate. Can I see the view?' She put out her hand and he stood up pulling her out to the balcony.

'Wow this place is beautiful an that. This hotel is so posh its all marble floors when you walk in. I have never been anywhere like this.'

He pulled her back to him putting his hands around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder. 'Molly I never thought that this could happen to me. I feel like a teenager around you. It's a weird feeling for me.'

'Hmmmm I know babes. I kind of feel the same.'

She turned around to face him and reached up to kiss him looping her arms around his neck. She whispered 'Should we go inside and get naked?'

'Naked, I, erm, yes we could, I guess we could.' Panic suddenly filled his head and he felt his heart beating.

She took his hand and led him back into the suite. She sat him down on the edge of the bed and started to unbutton her dress in front of him. She stepped out of it and let it fall to the floor, she was suddenly stood before him in her underwear.

She sat back on the bed and moved up to the pillows laying back she pulled him with her. 'Charles don't be nervous, we want this, it will be okay I promise.'

His eyes raked over her body and pulling off his clothes he moved quickly on top of her. His hands moved slowly over her body and as she went to speak again he put his finger to her lips. 'Molly, shut the fuck up.'

So she did...


	6. Chapter 6

Molly woke up and stretched. Her body ached all over but, it was a good ache she thought to herself. Smiling she rolled over and looked across at Charles. He was still asleep, his hair was messy, he had stubble but, he looked so angelic. He certainly didn't behave like that if her aching body was anything to go by. The man had kept her awake for hours. She giggled never in her life had she had such a memorable night. She had said to him after a very passionate kiss 'nice boys don't kiss like that.' He had pulled her back to him saying 'oh yes they fucking do.'

Hmmmmm she thought he had been right about that. She reached over and pushed his hair back. He was perfect just perfect.

The balcony doors were still open from yesterday and she could hear sounds of life outside. She rolled over and was sat up to get out of of bed when she felt a hand around her wrist. 'Where do you think you are going?' She looked over her shoulder to see Charles sleepily looking at her. 'I am starving was going to look in the mini bar. We missed two meals and I need my food. Especially if we are doing bed aerobics all night! Maybe you should think about wrestling as a hobby, you had me pinned down a few times!' She giggled as he tried to pull her back.

'Come back to me, forget food.'

Laughing she got up and reached for a robe which was draped over a chair near the bed. 'I will don't worry but I need a cup of tea and something to eat.'

Charles reached over to the bedside cabinet and found the room service menu. 'Order away Miss Dawes.' He held it out to her. Molly came over to take it and as she did so he pulled her down into his arms. 'I think you forgot something?' Laughing Molly said 'And what might that be?'

'My morning kiss you minx now deliver or else no food for you.' Molly leaned over to Charles to kiss him and as she did so he started to undo the robe she was wearing. His hands moving inside to touch her skin. 'Still want to order food?' He asked in her ear.

'No I think I can wait out.'

Molly and Charles had walked from the hotel to the old part of Limassol. It was beautiful and Molly had been in awe of it. She had never seen anything like it. Lots of little streets with shops and restaurants. So much to look at. Charles was a great tour guide having been here before he was able to tell her the historical side of the town. She found it fascinating. She didn't own a camera but her phone within minutes was full of pictures of buildings, the shops and the locals.

They had eaten lunch in a little restaurant hidden away in a back street. Charles had wanted to order for her but his greek was worse than hers and she didn't speak it. They had a magical day, he had insisted on buying a big straw hat so she didn't get sunburnt on her face despite her protesting.

They ended up in the old port in the evening having walked around all afternoon. Charles had held her hand most of the time and if he wasn't holding her hand he had his arm wrapped around her. She felt so special. She had never had this before and didn't know what she had done to deserve this. She felt pure happiness. Is this love she had wondered during the evening as she looked across at him.

Charles had told her about his childhood growing up in Bath, his family, how important his son Sam was to him. Silly things like his favourite song by Elton John. That was a worry. But when he told her his favourite movie was 'Ghost' she had melted.

'Funny movie for a bloke to like.' She had said to him. 'Its the love conquers all aspect and they have a secret word 'ditto' it had been a bit of a joke but it symbolised the relationship when they were trying to communicate.' He had looked up 'Sorry is that a bit deep?'

She had just sat looking at him. This was no ordinary man, here was someone who was not afraid to hold her hand in public, kiss her in public and talk about his favourite movie even though it sounded a right soppy story. He was as her Nan would say 'a keeper.'

They had got back to the hotel late and sat on the balcony talking into the early hours. She had talked about her childhood, why she joined the army and what her goals were. He sat listening to her, staring intently at her. She had never had someone appear so interested in what she had to say.

When they had eventually gone to bed he had wrapped himself around her and fallen asleep. She had lain there listening to him breathing luxuriating in the comfort of his arms. They had left the balcony doors open again and she could hear music coming from somewhere. It was like a lullaby to her after such a beautiful day and as she fell asleep she could think of no where else she would want to be and whispered that to Charles.

Molly woke up to an empty bed and at first could not think where she was. Then she heard Charles singing 'Don't go breaking my heart' in the shower. She closed her eyes to go back to sleep smiling as she realised that song would haunt her forever.

'Hey you don't fall asleep we need to make the most of today, we will have to be back on base by 20.00 tonight.' She had looked over at him. He was still wet from the shower with a towel around his waist. If only all those medics in Afghan could see me now she thought.

As Molly stood under the shower she realised that Charles James really was different from anyone she had ever met before. Most men she had ever met or dated would have stayed in bed all day but this guy he wanted to sit and talk with her, he wanted to know all about her and he was telling her all about himself. He had been very open about his marriage and why it failed. He took the brunt of the failure but he loved his son and his face had lit up when he was talking about him. He was interested in her Molly Dawes the person and she had never had that before.

By the time she came out of the shower he had breakfast set up on the terrace having ordered room service. He jumped up as she walked out and pulled out her chair. He poured her a cup of tea and went back to his chair.

'I could get used to this service.'

'Molly I hope you do, I am not going anywhere I want you to know that.'

He had picked up her hand and kissed it. He really was the most romantic man fact. She felt overwhelmed by it. This was so new to her, she didn't know how to react to it sometimes. She pulled her hand back and picked up her cup. Leaning back in her chair she looked out at the view.

'Its beautiful here, I don't want to leave.'

'We can come back one day, or go somewhere else on the island. There are lots of beautiful places to see here. In fact we will see some today.'

Charles must have sensed that he needed to lighten the atmosphere and began talking about a place called Amathus. He was taking her there today and she was going to love it. They finished breakfast and checked out of the hotel. Molly had wanted to pay half but he would not hear of it.

They drove further up the coast and arrived in Amathus late morning. Charles parked the car and took Molly's hand to lead her up the hill to the cliffs. She had been glad she had packed her trainers. She would never have got up there in heels. Once they had reached the top the views had been spectacular and they found a spot to sit down and enjoy the view over the bay.

'Now I know why you bought me this hat. You knew I would need it.' He had looked at her sitting under the big hat and laughed. 'Well I don't want you getting sunstroke or something.'

They had made their way down and visited the ancient temple. Again Molly had taken lots of photos on her phone. They had been trying to do selfies when a fellow tourist had asked if they wanted him to take the photo. Molly had handed over her phone and stepped back to Charles. Suddenly nervous of their first proper photo together. He had pulled her into his arms and taken the hat off. The man who took the photos took several but she didn't look at them she was out of sorts again. She was feeling things she had never felt before. But it felt good.

Charles had driven them to a beach resort for lunch and they had sat under a big umbrella looking out at the bluest sea she had even seen. He had been charming and witty, telling her stories of life at Sandhurst with Will. She had been able to relax and enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

They had walked on the beach and found two sun beds. They had got bored of lying in the sun after a few minutes. He had tried to get her to go swimming but she had confessed she was not a great swimmer. He had insisted on giving her a lesson which had turned into an opportunity for him to carry her around in the sea whilst dunking her a number of times.

It was over too soon and they were on their way back to the base. Molly had told Charles to drop her off a few minutes away and she would walk back so as to not draw any attention to them. He had not been happy about it but had agreed to do it.

He had pulled into a lay-by to drop her off and had pulled her into his arms to kiss her and say goodbye.

'Molly, I think I am falling in love with you.' He had looked into her eyes searching for something, hoping she would say the same.

Smiling at him she simply said 'ditto.'


	7. Chapter 7

A month later and Captain Charles James sat in front of the panel. He had dreaded the moment but knew it was coming. They had been supportive and refused to accept his resignation. He was on sick leave for three months. It happened Major Jones had said to him. Active duty does that to some people and after four tours he should not think himself invincible.

He had felt incredibly humbled, the people in front of him wanted him to remain in the army and he was to be evaluated each month. He asked if he could think about it and was dismissed.

He drove back to Bath that night where his parents were waiting to hear the outcome. His father was delighted that he was still in. His mother had looked like she might cry. She had obviously been hoping he would be allowed to resign. He had hugged her as her eyes started to tear up.

'Mum, it will be fine I promise okay.' She had tried to be brave, tried to smile but he knew that the moment he left on tour until the minute he touched down at Brize were the worst months in her life. He was an only child and sometimes had felt selfish that in order to satisfy his dreams and ambitions he put his mother thru such hell. She had been hoping it was over.

They had sat out in the garden that evening, drinking wine and talking about what he would need to do over the next few months. He had then told them about Molly. He had not brought her up before. Not because he wanted to keep it a secret but, he had not been ready to share her. His mother had started to speak and ask if this was why he had problems in Afghan. But, he had silenced her quickly. The last thing he wanted was Molly being blamed for his mistakes. He had said she made him feel happy, young, carefree. He had not felt that in a long time if ever. His father had been happy for him even when Charles had explained Molly's background and the difference in them. 'All things can be overcome if you love each other' he had said. His mother had looked worried not relating to Molly specifically but she had seen what his marriage had done to him and now look at him. He knew his mother had things she would like to say to Rebecca but, for the sake of Sam would never interfere and say them.

When he had got up to go to bed he had hugged both of them. He was thankful he had this refuge.

He lay in bed thinking of Molly and realised that he had not heard from her today. She knew today had been his panel meeting. He looked at his phone he had sent her two texts and rung her after the meeting but no response back. Should he worry? He sat up and drafted another text to her.

'Long day, I miss you. Looking forward to this weekend. Let me know train you will be on. I will be the cockwomble with a massive grin on his face. C X'

He pressed send and lay back. Tomorrow his parents were off to Italy for a week and then Friday afternoon Molly would arrive for the weekend. He had not seen her since arriving back to Brize she had headed back to London as soon as they were put on R&R. He had gone to Bath. Sam had been delighted to have Dad back and he had grown up so much in the six months. Skype was great but not the same as seeing him in the flesh. They had been spending a lot of time together.

Rebecca had been cordial but frosty. So no change there and he wondered how long she could keep it going. It was just bloody exhausting to be so unfriendly a year later. It wasn't healthy for Sam to see it and it wasn't fun to be the recipient. He had not had an affair, he had not been a bad husband, it had just not worked out. These things happened so why did he feel as though she blamed him for everything?

He fell asleep with nothing from Molly and a head full of questions and worry.

After dropping his parents to Bristol for their flight he had driven back to Bath and gone shopping. He decided he would need to get some new clothes as he did not want Molly seeing him in what was hanging in his wardrobe right now. Three hours later and a few hundred pounds lighter he had purchased the requisite wardrobe for the weekend. He got back and hung his purchases up happy with the choices of Fred & Nick the sales assistant's in 'KIK' some trendy store in Bath.

He finally managed to get hold of Molly in the afternoon. She had sounded happy and said she was so busy catching up with her family. She was apologetic for not replying the day before but seemed happy when he had told her what had happened in his panel meeting. She told him her train time and they had rung off. He had felt slightly disappointed he wanted to talk to her for longer but she said she had not got a lot of time. Meeting friends for drinks and going to a club had to get ready.

He felt old, she was 20 years old and off clubbing he was 34 and sat in front of the TV with a glass of wine and dinner on a tray. He was even wearing slippers. He had better hide them when she got here he thought. The last thing he needed was her thinking he was some old bloke.

Molly had arrived late, missing her first train. He was niggled by this. He had been up early getting ready for her arrival and she had obviously not or else she would have made the blasted train. Let it go Charles he had said to himself when he read her text. She had finally arrived two later than expected and he had been outside the station to meet her.

She had thrown herself into his arms when she saw him dropping her bag in the middle of the pavement. Her arms wrapped around him and she had clung to him for minutes. People were stepping over the bag, and around them to get by and finally they had to break apart. He had dropped a light kiss on her lips and picking up the bag had thrown his free arm around her shoulders. His earlier thoughts and niggle soon disappeared when he saw her.

They had walked thru Bath back to his parents house and as they had entered The Royal Crescent Molly had stopped talking. She gazed at each house in silence as they walked past them. When he turned into his parents entrance she had stopped walking.

'You live here?' She had croaked. Well it's my parent's house but yes grew up here and luckily they have let me come back until I get sorted out. He carried on walking to the door and opened it. He stepped aside to let her in. She had slowly walked thru the front door and looked up and around her.

'This is like something out of one of them shows on TV.'

He had let the door close and laughed. 'Well actually this has been used a few times. My parents have travelled a lot the last few years so they rented it out to production companies. I think it was in some Jane Austen drama last year.'

'Right, yes okay. Jane Austen never heard of her what does she write?'

'I will buy you a book Molly. She is pretty famous in these parts. Drop your jacket and lets get a drink you look like you need one.'

She had followed him into the kitchen still silent looking around. He grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and a couple of glasses and headed out to the garden. She had sat at the table looking at the impressive garden (his fathers pride and joy).

Finally she had managed to break into normal conversation and he had been able to tell her about the panel meeting. He was going to Headley Court the following week for psychiatric evaluation. At some point he was going to ask her to go with him. But not tonight. He knew he would need her support on this. He told her it was going to be humiliating and he was not sure he wanted to do it. At this point he was not sure he wanted to stay in the army.

'What would you do?' He had mulled the question over as he had been doing for the last few weeks. 'I have absolutely no idea Molly, I am not qualified for anything else. The army well, it's been my life. Its been a refuge when things were not going right in my life here. I cant imagine doing anything else.'

She had looked at him thoughtfully and said nothing.

They sat in the garden for the afternoon and then he had cooked dinner. Molly had been impressed he could cook and said she would need to text her Nan this information. 'Does this mean you have told your family about me, about us?' He had asked her. 'Yes I told them I met some posh rupert who stalked me on camp and followed me around to sort out his smelly blisters. I don't think my Nan was impressed with the blisters but once I showed her your photo she said she would get over it.'

'What can I say Molly Dawes I am all romance, stalking, blisters and a rupert!'

She had insisted on washing up but he had opened the door of the dishwasher and let her load that instead. Again she had been amazed at this and remarked the size of it was almost the size of the kitchen in her parents flat.

They had sat out in the garden after dinner. Molly had walked around it admiring the many plants and flowers. He had remarked to her his father would be pleased someone else was impressed with it. He was not much of a gardener and had little interest in it.

He had taken her bag upstairs earlier unsure if she would want to stay in his room. He had made sure one of the guest rooms on his floor was made up. He hoped she would not want to use it. But he didn't want to put her under any pressure. He had left her bag on the landing not sure whether to put it in his room or the guest room and after standing there for five minutes debating about what to do, he had no decision made so had dropped it at his feet.

At midnight they had made their way upstairs. Molly had picked her bag up when she reached his floor and seeing a light on in his room had walked into it. By the time he walked in she was already sat on the bed. She looked up at him and held out her hand. They had fallen into bed, giggling but that had soon turned into lips, hands and reaching for each other. He wanted to tell her he loved her, he was sure of it. But, he didn't know how to tell her without it sounding trite.

As she had fallen asleep her head in the crook of his neck she had whispered 'I think I love you Charles.'

He had lain there in the dark his arms wrapped around her as she slept. He could not believe she had said it. When they had parted in Cyprus he had said he was fling in love with her but she had not said the same. He had tossed and turned that night. He now wanted to dance around the room but, realised he would look like a complete cockwomble if he did so. He wanted to tell the world how happy he felt. But, again thought the army would probably lock him up if they saw him dancing in the street. He fell asleep with a big smile on face and Molly sleeping right next to him. Life he thought, despite everything was pretty perfect right now…

She was gone.

Just like that she had packed her bag told him to 'fuck off' and left. He sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. He had blown it. His stupid fucking jealousy and bad mood had blown it. She had left him and right now she would probably never speak to him again.

He should go after her but, he couldn't he didn't know what to say to make it right. He didn't know how he could possibly fix this.

The day had started out so well. Molly had woken him up by nibbling on his ear and telling him to get up and make her tea. He had woken up but the tea had been somewhat delayed. You cant do that to a man and expect him to not react he had said to her as he pulled her towards him.

They had finally left the house late morning and walked around Bath. Molly had produced a camera and proceeded to take photo after photo. She had bought it when she got back she told him. She didn't want to miss anything and wanted to capture everything.

He took her for lunch at 'The Francis' and had insisted on ordering champagne. They had gone to the theatre that night to see a play and Molly had been impressed. Admitting that she had never been to the theatre before. Walking back to the house he had taken her the long way home to show the houses lit up at night. The camera had clicked the entire way back.

Sunday had started out so well. Molly had breakfast ready for him when he came downstairs from his shower. They had sat out in the garden and discussed where to go for lunch. Molly had said she would cook something so they could chill for the day.

Lunch had been cobbled together from what was in the freezer and the fridge. Charles was halfway thru a second bottle of wine. He realised he was a bit tipsy no alcohol for several months in Afghan made you a bit of a lightweight when you got back to England.

They had gone into the drawing room and were lying on a sofa. Charles was dozing whilst Molly was flicking thru the channels with the remote. After a while she turned the TV off and sat up looking across at him.

'So, I need to tell you something.' He had opened one eye and looked quizzically at her 'Go ahead i'm all ears.'

'Charles I really need you to focus up now. This is kind of important.' He had opened both eyes at this point and looked over at her. She was fiddling with her hands and her head was now down. He reached over to her and pulled her into his arms 'What is it Molly? Don't worry whatever it is we can sort this together.'

She had pulled back 'I go back to Afghan next week. I have a short tour, mentoring Afghan medics. Then I am going into Kuwait to work on the medic program Captain Allen is heading up.' Charles had sat staring at her. 'How long will you be gone?'

'It's about six months maybe seven. Not too sure yet.'

'When did you find out about this?' She looked at him 'Two weeks ago, I wanted to tell you I really did. But you had the panel thing coming up and I didn't want to upset you before that and then this week well I thought I might as well tell you when I got here. But, then there wasn't a perfect time to tell you and I go tomorrow and I knew I had to tell you today.' She stopped talking and looked over at him.

'Why wouldn't you tell me Molly. I mean for fucks sake we have just got back from Afghan. This is not right they cant force you to go back so soon. You are supposed to have a longer break in between tours. I will make some calls tomorrow. I will sort this out. Don't worry I won't let this happen.'

'Charles, maybe I should be clearer. I volunteered for this. I want to go back. I need to go back I cant settle here. I am not finished with Afghan.'

'But, what about us? I thought now we were back we could focus on our relationship.' Molly moved across the sofa to hold his hand. 'Us, listen what we have had, what we might have well its no good me starting something if I am not ready. I want to go back to Afghan and that is that. We don't even know if it will work here. We hardly know each other we met on tour and that is not real life.'

'You think war is not real life Molly?' 'No, that's not what I am saying. Listen I know you are probably upset right now but, this is for me. You do understand don't you?'

He had stood up and started walking around the room 'To be honest Molly I don't understand. You have know for weeks you are going to Afghan. I have been here waiting for you, waiting to start a life with you. But, you have not given me a thought. You have just gone and done what you wanted. Do you have any idea how this makes me feel? I am on sick leave I can't go to Afghan, I can't even go to fucking Salisbury Plains. I have to wait out until someone tells me that I am not fragged or someone tells me I am fragged and I can fuck off out of it. You have been in the army what a year or so. I have done twelve years Molly. Think about me how I feel with you waltzing off on your mentoring jolly.'

He stopped and looked at her she had her head down, he was so angry he couldn't stop. 'I am just incredulous at your selfishness. We had something special in Cyprus. I thought you felt it too. I thought we would be starting something special back here. But, I can see I was wrong.'

Molly stood up and looked at him. He was across the room with his arms folded staring at her.

She was quiet when she spoke 'I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react. I am sorry you are grounded. I am sorry you think I am not worthy of this.' He stepped forward 'I didn't say that.'

'You didn't need to. You think because I am just a medic with thirteen months in that I don't deserve this opportunity. I know you are angry at your situation. I know you are frustrated and probably afraid although you wont admit it. But right now you are behaving like a jealous kid. This is my time. If this was you do you think I would stand in your way and try and make you feel guilty?'

She looked down at her hands, and when she looked back up at him she had tears in her eyes. 'I told you last night I was in love with you Charles. I meant it. But, I won't be with you until you accept that I also have a career in the army. What you have said, how you are reacting. Its not fair, its cruel and you know what. I am doing this for me. Not for you, not for my family, not for the army its for me Molly Dawes. So be happy for me, don't be happy for me right now I really don't care.'

She had walked out of the room and disappeared. Five minutes later she had appeared at the door. He was sat on the sofa. Stunned at his outburst, furious with Molly for keeping this from him.

'Charles, I think it's best I go. I am not arguing any further on this. It's done.' He had nodded and lowered his head.

'Really, this is it Charles. You have nothing to say?' He had sat there looking at the carpet. 'Wow, you are priceless. Well fuck off Charles is all I can say to you. Have a nice life.'

She had stormed out and he had heard the door bang. He didn't move, he couldn't move. He was suddenly seeing everything in slow motion.

She was gone. What was he going to do now?


	8. Chapter 8

Molly gazed out the window of the conference room in Kuwait waiting for the debriefing to start. She could not believe that seven months had gone by and she was at the end of the tour. It had been the most amazing experience of her life. She saw Captain Allen walking in, she had not seen him for a couple of months. She smiled as he headed in her direction.

'Private Dawes, good to see you. How are you? Ready to go home?'

'Sir, well I am good. Ready to go home? Not sure about that. But, this has truly been the most incredible few months. I can't thank you enough for giving me the opportunity.'

'You proved yourself Dawes. I have no doubt you will go onto achieve much more in your career. I hope you stay in. You are an incredible asset to the army. I have heard some really good things about you from the Nato team. I hope it's okay to say this but you should be proud of yourself Molly.'

'Thank you Captain Allen that means a lot to me. I have learnt a lot and hope I gave something back.'

'You did Dawes. Look it's probably not my place to say and you can tell me to mind my own business. But, you and Charles. I don't know what happened but, I hope it can fixed.'

Molly jerked her head up and put up her hand to stop him. 'Sir, I can't talk about this.'

'Molly listen. He is in a bad way. I didn't want to say anything the last time I was here. But you fly back tomorrow and I just think you should know.

'Know what?' Molly looked up at Captain Allen 'Know what Sir, what is wrong with him?'

'Lets get the debrief done and then stay behind I will tell you.'

She nodded, suddenly worried. A cold shiver ran thru her as she went to take her place. The debrief seemed to take forever and she could not wait for everyone to leave the room. There was s dinner tonight so people dispersed to pack and get ready. Captain Allen closed the door and motioned for her to sit back down.

'Molly what I am saying to you now is not as an officer but as a friend to Charles and I hope as a friend to you also. He has been the best friend and I want to see him happy. I thought you were the person who was going to do that. But, whatever happened between the two of you well, it had an adverse effect.'

She went to speak but he stopped her. 'I don't need to know what happened between the two of you. God knows I tried to get it out of him but, for once he refused to tell me anything. Just saying he had ruined everything with his temper. Now Molly I have know him a long time and the one thing I would say about him is that before he met you he never lost control, never let jealousy or a bad temper get in the way of something. Meeting you changed him Molly, in a good way. He became human he found the real Charles, you found the real Charles. He went to Headley for three months. They put him thru every test going and at the end of it he was passed with flying colours. PTSD was ruled out. It was an episode as they classed it. He was desperate to get back onto active duty and volunteered for the first mission he could.'

He stopped and looked down at her. 'He went to West Africa Molly to set up a treatment centre near Freetown.'

'Are you telling me he has Ebola?'

'He was flown back last week displaying symptoms. He was working twenty hours a day, trying to do too much. They were overrun with people coming in sick, the centre couldn't cope. He was unlucky.'

'This is my fault, oh God this is all my fault.' Molly's head dropped and she began crying. 'Not Charles, no this is my fault.'

She looked up through the tears. 'He begged me to forgive him. It was a stupid argument. I should never have walked out that night. I should have realised. I knew he was fragged we all were. I ignored every call, never replied to texts or emails. You know he has written every week to me, every bloody week. Love letter emails. All these writers or authors I guess you would call them. I hated school never read any of those posh books but he has been writing stuff for weeks, for months and I never replied once. I didn't know what to say. And now he is sick.'

'Is he, I mean he is still alive, he's not dead an that?'

'No Molly, he is is the best place he was flown into Northolt and then went to the Royal Free Hospital, its where any ebola patients will go.'

'I need to get out of here tonight. I have to get back. Oh I am such a silly cow, this is my fault I drove him to this. If I hadn't volunteered. If I had stayed in the UK.'

'Molly, please don't do this to yourself. This is not your fault. He is not a desk person, he would have been itching to get out there. He probably would have volunteered whether you were there or not. Right now what he needs is to see you. I have got you out of the dinner tonight and you leave on a flight back to Heathrow at 01.30 there will be a car to meet you and take you straight there. Whatever happened its in the past, right now you need to go to him and let him know you are there. If you can do that, he might just find the strength to fight this.'

She stood up and walked over to him, hugged him and said 'I think Charles is very lucky to have you as a friend. And I am very glad he does have you. You have been a better friend to him than me.'

Will Allen stepped back 'We are lucky to have him Molly. He loves you very much and I know there is probably a lot of shit to sort out. But, get back to him, get him well and sort it out. He deserves to be happy and you made him happy. So get going and go take care of our boy.'

'Sir, thank you.'

Molly walked to the door and turned back to Will 'I will get him thru this, I promise you that.'

He nodded and she left the room.

Molly landed in London on a wet and rainy morning. It matched her mood. She was out of her seat before the seatbelt sign was even turned off. As she went to walk off the aircraft she heard someone call her and a young woman around her age came forward.

'I am escorting you Miss Dawes. There is a car waiting for you I am going to get you out of here as quickly as possible.'

Molly nodded, she couldn't speak she just needed to get to that hospital and see him. She felt exhausted she had not slept on the plane, she could not get over this overwhelming feeling of guilt. This was her fault. If she had just replied to one email. His last one had been received two days ago and it had read 'I'm sorry, come back to me. I love you. Charles.'

Even with that she had not relented. Not sure of what she wanted to say, or how to recover from this. She was 20 years old this was heavy stuff at any time let alone for someone of her age. But, she was no normal 20 year old she thought. Two tours under her belt. She should have been able to handle this better. If only she had never walked out of that house.

She was suddenly out at the car, the staff member had gotten her thru fast. She turned to her to say thank you. Looking at her name badge. 'Lauren, thanks I needed this help today.' Lauren smiled at her 'you are very welcome have a great trip Miss Dawes.'

Molly nodded and climbed into the back of the car. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. The last few hours felt like a nightmare. She turned her phone on and debated whether to call her Mum. But it would be bring too many questions and right now she was not ready to answer any of them. She turned it off.

The drive to the hospital took forever, if she could drive she probably would have taken the wheel. Finally the car pulled up outside the hospital. Molly was out of the car before the driver could get to her. She went to the boot to retrieve her bags. 'Private Dawes, I will be here until you are ready to go so you don't need your bags. This is my mobile. Call me and give me thirty minutes to get back to you.'

'Okay thank you, I didn't realise. Thank you Mr?' 'Tony M'am.'

'Right thanks Tony, I will call you.' Molly had never been in a limo before let alone have someone organise something like this for her. She walked into the hospital not sure where to go. She walked over to the information desk. Explaining who she was and why she was here. She was directed to take a seat. Five minutes later she was being escorted to the isolation unit. It seemed Captain Allen had thought of everything and the hospital were aware she was coming.

She was taken into a room and told to wait. She took a seat wondering what was going to happen. Would she be able to talk to him, see him. She was completely out of her depth with this situation. She stood up as the door opened and two men walked in. One put our his hand 'Private Dawes?'

She stood up and stepped forward to shake hands 'Hi, yes Molly Dawes.'

I am Mr Grounds this is my colleague Mr Khan, we are part of the team looking after Captain James. I understand you flew back this morning to see him.' Molly nodded. 'Okay well the situation is still critical. He was displaying mild symptoms when he arrived last week which have worsened.'

Molly sunk down onto the nearest chair 'Is he going to make it?' 'Well my dear its too early to say but, he is young, fit and strong. However, we are not out of the woods yet.'

Mr Khan then stepped forward 'Private Dawes. Obviously we cannot let you into the isolation unit where Captain James is. But, we do have a webcam system set up so you can talk to him and vice versa. What I would say is that he is very poorly. That is to be expected with ebola. You may be alarmed when you see him that is a normal reaction. We are doing everything we can.'

'Thank you I would like to see him now if possible.'

'Of course I will take you myself.' Dr Khan opened the door and stood aside to let Molly pass. She walked out and Mr Khan motioned for her to follow him down the corridor. 'Were you in Afghanistan Private Dawes?' Molly looked up 'Not this tour I was mentoring medics in Jordan for Nato.'

'You are a medic? Well I am impressed you do a great job out there.'

'This was an interesting tour but, I should never have gone. This, him being sick its my fault. If I hadn't gone he wouldn't be here.'

Dr Khan looked at Molly. Her face was streaked with tears, she looked exhausted. 'Private when did you last sleep?'

'Oh I don't know now I flew thru the night so I guess its been over 24 hours. I am tired but, I just need to see him. I can't get a calmness without seeing him.'

'Right lets get you set up and then I am going to see if we can assign you a room somewhere to get some rest. You are no good to us if you get sick too. I need you fit Private Dawes as you may be what he needs to fight this.'

Molly began crying again and he stopped talking as they walked towards the isolation unit. He took her into a room with TV's and camera's set up. She was told where to sit and a few minutes later the TV screens lit up. She was suddenly looking at Charles. He looked sick, very sick. Someone was talking to him and he rolled his head round to look at the camera.

'Molly, is that you?' His voice was weak and barely a whisper. She was crying when she spoke 'Charles I'm here, everything will be okay. You need to get well.'

'I can't believe you came. I thought I had lost you.'

'You can't lose me Charles, I will always find you. I love you.'

He smiled and said something but she didn't hear it as he closed his eyes.

She sat there staring at him. The camera stayed on and she sat there all day just watching him. She never moved. One of the nursing staff brought her a cup of tea and a sandwich but she didn't touch it. Charles drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the day.

Every time he woke up she was there. She was not going to walk away from him this time. She had no idea what was going to happen but she was not letting him die and she would sit in this chair willing him to get well for as long as it took.


	9. Chapter 9

Charles was sure he heard Molly talking to him. But, she couldn't be here she was gone. But, there it was again. She was calling him. She loved him. He called out to her but she didn't respond. He couldn't open his eyes, his eyelids were to heavy. His whole body ached, he had no idea where he was, or what was going on. He was dreaming again. She was only in his dreams now.

He heard people moving around him but he could not make out who they were. It was all shapes and noise. When he could focus they looked like they were astronauts with big suits and masks. He thought maybe he was going crazy and if so why was he here.

When he had moments of lucidity he was able to focus on his surroundings. It was all very high tech but he was alone most of the time. When people came they were just those shapes again and he had no idea what was going on.

He wanted Molly. He called for her but his voice was hoarse and it came out as a whisper. He would hear voices and call again for her and the voices would tell him it was okay, and he should lie still.

He had no concept of time, he had nothing just a vision of Molly. Molly why had she left him? Where was she? Why was she not with him? And Sam, where was Sam? When he asked the voices for Molly and Sam they never answered. No one ever answered. Why not, what had happened?

'Captain James wake up. Captain James Molly is here."

He tried to move his head and looked over at a wall. He heard someone call him again. 'Molly is that you?' He could see shapes on the wall. But he could not make anyone or anything out.

'Charles I'm here, everything will be okay. You need to get well.' Was she crying?

'I can't believe you came. I thought I had lost you.' He could barely speak, the pain in his throat meant his voice was a whisper. But she was here.

'You can't lose me Charles, I will always find you. I love you.'

'Ditto Molly.' He lost consciousness again and drifted to sleep. At various times he would wake and was sure Molly was still there. He could hear her voice, why was she not in the room with him? Where was she?

He heard voices beside him, the shapes were back. They moved slowly around his bed. Talking quietly to each other. He couldn't make out what they were saying. But he heard Molly again.

'Molly?'

'I'm here Charles, go to sleep babes. I am not leaving you okay.'

'Molly love you.' One of the shapes made an 'ahhh' sound and his head jerked in that direction. The pain in his head hurt, his eyelids were heavy again. The shapes became quiet again mumbling to each other and then disappearing.

'Molly?'

'I am here, sleep please. I need you to get well.'

'Am I sick Molly?' He didn't know what had happened, what was going on. Why was Molly so far away?

'Charles you are not well. Babes please sleep. We can talk later.' He had drifted off again. Molly was here and she would look after him.

He is dreaming.

He is in Cyprus with Molly they are in the sea swimming, and laughing. Then walking on the beach. He is holding her hand and tracing hearts in the palm of it. Does she know thats what he is doing? She is giggling saying it tickles her. They are so happy and so in love.

She is gone. She just slammed the door of his parents house and left him. He is crying, he is sure of it. Tears are running down his face. Is she going to come back? He waits but she does not come back. Days pass and she never replies to his texts, picks up his calls or returns his messages. She has left to go to Jordan, it's over. He has ruined the best thing to ever happen in his life. He has no idea what to do next.

His mother takes control. She is driving him to and from Headley Court. He is going back and fourth for weeks. And then one day they announce he is fit for active duty. He volunteers for the first mission he can get involved in. He is on his way to Africa within the week. He is useful again and in charge of a big operation. His team build a clinic, he is working long hours. The days are never long enough. The people around them are so sick. He must work harder and get this done. He cannot think of Molly if he stops the work will stop. If the work stops people will die. He must keep going.

And then nothing. He is here in this room the shapes are milling about him. Mumbling all the time. The incessant mumbling it drives him mad. And then there is the silence. The silence is deafening, all consuming it overwhelms him. He has no idea what is going on. Sometimes he hears his mothers voice. She is crying, and his father is there telling him to buck up.

Molly he can hear her again. She is talking to him, he cannot understand what she is saying. Is she mumbling too?

But he is tired so tired. His body is tired. Whatever has happened to him its bad. He can sense it. Every bone in his body aches. He cannot speak as his throat hurts so much. He wishes someone would give him water but no one seems to hear him calling out for it.

Oh what he would not give to be back on that beach with Molly.

But the tiredness it comes again, washing over him. He cannot fight this whatever has taken over his body, his mind. He has no strength left within him to do anything. It is too hard. He wants to sleep, he wants no pain.

He is going he can see bright lights and he feels happy and at peace. He has no pain. He is walking toward the light. Must keep going, nearly there. But what is that stopping him. He has to stop and look around. It's someone calling his name. What are they saying?

'Charles, come back to me.'

'Charles James do not think about leaving me, I am right here. You are supposed to adore me forever.'

'You bloody come back to me Charles.'

That voice he recognises it. Who is it? He realise's it's Molly. She is calling him. He looks ahead of him the light is fading. What should he do?

He hears her again. She is crying, pleading with him.

'Charles I mean it wake up, come back to me. I am here waiting for you. Please Charles wake up. Don't leave me. I love you, I need you.'

His eye's flicker open and he turns his head to the wall. Slowly his eyes focus and he can see her. Molly is standing up, she is crying.

'Charles, please.'

'I'm here Molly. I came back.'


	10. Chapter 10

Molly was up to speed on everything as she saw Mr Grounds & Mr Khan throughout the days. The medical team upon hearing she was a medic had accepted her as one of their own. She regularly was brought food and cups of tea as she did not want to leave the room incase Charles called for her.

One of the nurses had even brought her toiletries so she could wash her hair etc. They were an amazing group of people. Charles was the only patient but it was a huge team and they were fully focused on him.

The media were camped outside. This was big news and all the TV stations were covering it. The medical team held a daily press conference to give an update on Charles condition. Everyday they were asked if the family would speak. So far they had refused to agree to that. Anna James was definitely in no fit state to be able to sit through anything like that. Tim James had contemplated it but, after talking to the rest of the family had decided against it. When Molly had been asked she had said under no circumstances would she do anything either.

He was big news because he was a war hero, four tours of Afghanistan was repeated time and time again. The story was big news because it was Ebola. It was the top bullet on the main news broadcasts each day.

Soldiers who had served under him were interviewed and all agreed he had been a great leader. Major Beck had given an interview to BBC news on behalf of the army. He pretty much said the same things. Captain James, four tours, hero. He had gone onto say, having carried out his fourth tour he had then volunteered to go to Africa to build the medical centre. Major Beck spoke with pride when he said that Captain Charles James was all about selfless acts. When the media had gotten hold of the story that Charles had been at Headley Court for possible PTSD the army had stepped in and shut it down. It had disappeared quickly.

The day had been like the one before, and the one before that. His parents had arrived and stayed until the afternoon. Anna James had been very upset when they had left. The sight of Charles and no apparent improvement was taking a toll on her. He was their only child and they both felt helpless. As did Molly. It was frustrating to be sat in a room knowing he was down the corridor and they could not go to him. Today had not been a good day for Charles he had been in and out of consciousness. Anna had tried telling funny stories of his childhood when he was conscious. But, he had not seemed to remember them and she had become more upset as the day wore on. Tim James had made the decision to take Anna away earlier than normal.

Rebecca had come after they had left. She had not brought Sam, it had been awkward as hell. She had come at that time thinking Anna and Tim would be there. Rebecca had walked in wearing a twinset and pearls. Molly was sat there in skinny jeans and a teeshirt. Rebecca had not been prepared for what she saw. She had become upset and had to leave the room when she saw Charles on the screen and realised that he was so poorly.

They had sat there for two hours making polite conversation. Charles called out for Molly several times and each time she had responded and soothed him back to sleep. Rebecca had said nothing just sat there staring at her and then at the screen, at him.

Rebecca has asked what was going on with them as Sam had made no mention of his father having a girlfriend. When Molly had replied it was complicated. Rebecca had smiled sadly and said 'it's always complicated with Charles.'

Molly had explained what was going on with his treatment and the reason they were not allowed near him. Rebecca seemed very reluctant to expose Sam to this as she feared it would be too traumatising. Molly had thought the same but did not want to say anything for fear of being seen to get too involved in any decision making.

As Rebecca left she ensured they swapped numbers. She asked Molly to keep in touch as Anna and Tim were going through so much. She didn't want to keep bothering them. Molly assured her she would. Rebecca had given Molly an awkward hug and was gone.

It had been a long day and Molly was contemplating going for a nap. Charles had not stirred for a few hours and she was hopeful he might sleep through the night. She had looked at her watch 22.45. She stood up stretching her back. It ached today, to be honest it ached everyday at the moment. But this was nothing compared to what he was going through. She had stood looking at the screen, moved to stand right in front of it to watch him sleep. But something was not right. She peered closer if only she could get to him.

He looked so pale and still, paler than normal. His skin looked clammy, she had a bad feeling about this there was something not right. She could not make out the stats on the monitors. She felt herself go cold.

She started calling him, she was shouting, crying at him. She hit the emergency call button. She carried on calling him. The medical team ran into the room and began checking him.

She was crying oh my God he is dying. Stay with me Charles. Her voice was silent she was screaming but nothing was coming out. She was unable to move, unable to do anything but stand and stare. The tears streamed down her face.

Time seemed to stand still and as she stood there watching. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. She could see Charles he was not moving.

Suddenly her voice came back and she was calling him 'Charles, please.'

She was shouting at him through her tears, this was not happening she could not lose him, not now.

And then suddenly she heard it, so quiet she almost missed it.

'I'm here Molly. I came back.'

The tears continued to stream down her face, and she began sobbing.

One of the medical team looked at the wall and gave the camera a thumbs up. 'He is okay Molly. I think he broke it.'

Molly collapsed into a nearby chair. The sobs continuing, it was hard to breathe. Hard to catch her breath. Had she nearly lost him?

She looked up and he was staring at the camera. He couldn't see her but he could hear her crying.

'Molly don't cry. I'm here.'

She had stood up and walked back to the camera sitting down at the table. Trying to compose herself and failing miserably. 'I thought I had lost you.'

'Never Molly Dawes.' He smiled at her. She wanted to touch him, touch his skin, hold his hand. Kiss him but she could do none of them. So instead she sat silent, she sat there all night watching him. Never taking her eyes off him for a second. She was not going to risk anything now.

The next few days passed in a haze. Charles continued to improve and even though he remained in isolation he was alert and lucid.

The medical team were praised across the UK for saving the life of this remarkable young man. His parents were stopped everyday as they walked in and out of the hospital to provide their updates. With Charles on the slow road to recovery Tim had felt able to speak to the media and recognise the valiant efforts of the medical team. Each time Tim praised his sons remarkable girlfriend who never left his side. She was the reason he had made it through he had no doubt about that.

The media were desperate to find Molly. But, as she had not left the hospital they were struggling to find anything. They camped out at her parents but Dave her father had scared them off after a couple of days. Her Mum & Nan had come to the hospital bringing clean clothes. Her Nan had photo's on her phone of Dave confronting a reporter from The Sun. The Dawes family were the talk of the estate at the moment and Dave was loving it. He had not had to buy a pint in the local for over a week. Molly had thought to herself only her Dad would try and get something for free out of this situation.

Molly was praised by the medical team that were caring for Charles. Her resilience and being able to cope with the situation was the talk of the hospital. On a rare occasion when she had left Charles; as his parents were there she had laid on the bed in the room she was using and sobbed. She had sobbed until there were no tears left. Her exhaustion was palpable, she was not sure how much longer she could keep this up. She could tell no one, she did not want Anna or Tim to worry about her as well. She knew she looked tired but if she could just keep going another few days. Just let him get out of this isolation unit, then she would rest.

Another week went by. There was much relief that Charles condition was slowly improving. He was making good progress and getting stronger everyday.

Everyday Anna, Tim and Molly would take up residence together. It was without a doubt the most surreal experience for all of them. But they were bonded, they were family and nothing could break this now. She understood why Charles was like he was. His father was so caring and thoughtful. Always checking on her. Bringing treats in with him for her. His mother having got over her shock and awe at what Charles was going thru was sharp and bright. She liked them both very much and she felt it was reciprocated.

She had also to her surprise formed a rather odd friendship with Rebecca. They spoke daily and Molly had even been able to use Tim's iPad to have Sam facetime with Charles. There had been a lot of discussion about Sam talking to Charles as no one wanted him to be upset. But, with the media coverage it was decided this was the best way to tackle it. Sam had been upset at first. but as Charles was more alert now it had been good for Sam to have some communication.

It had started out as a normal day, well as normal as it could be when the love of your life was stuck in an isolation unit. Tim and Anna had arrived laden with papers, magazines and books. Anna was currently talking to Charles reading funny stories out of the paper. Tim had his iPad and was reading something online. He stopped and had begun asking Molly about work and when she would need to return to Purbright. She was currently on compassionate leave but would then use annual leave days once she ran out. He had seemed happy to hear that saying 'we have a long road ahead of us it will be all hands on deck.' He had then suggested she go out of the hospital get some fresh air. She had said no. But he had insisted saying she was in need of it having been cooped up in the hospital for nearly two weeks. He had even got Charles to join in. Molly had put her hands up and said 'fine I will go.'

She had left the three of them talking about the garden in Bath and Charles blew her kisses as she headed out the door. Once outside she had realised autumn was approaching it was getting chilly and she had no jacket.

She walked briskly, it felt good to get some air and once she started walking she found she could not stop. She probably walked for nearly an hour and when she realised that she began heading back to the hospital. As she approached she saw some people with camera's and a film crew. Making an assumption they were waiting for news on Charles she darted behind them and quickly got back into the hospital.

As she walked along the corridor back towards the isolation unit she saw Mr Grounds and Tim in the corridor.

'Molly, I was wondering where you were.'

Molly looked from one to the other 'is everything okay?'

Mr Grounds looked at her. 'More than okay Molly, follow me.' She looked at Tim but he said nothing. He reached for her hand as they followed the consultant. She must have looked worried as Tim whispered 'Its okay Molly.'

They walked into an ante room and put gowns and masks on. Molly still was not sure what was going on. She hoped they might be able to look in the window of Charles room. She could not speak and ask anyone a question. Her heart was beating so fast and so loud she was sure everyone around her could hear it.

Mr Grounds looked at Molly 'you ready?' Nodding nervously she gripped Tim's hand tightly. Mr Grounds pushed open a door and stood aside to let Molly and Tim pass. Tim let go of her hand and pushed her in front of him. 'In you go Molly I will be outside.'

She looked around her and realised that this was a room she did not recognise. More importantly she was not alone. Sitting up in bed smiling at her was Charles. He held his hand out to her and gave a nod of his head to call her over.

'So you came back to me then Dawesy, thought you had done a runner.'

_Thanx again for the very nice feedback and comments I really do appreciate it._


	11. Chapter 11

Molly walked into Charles room, it was just after 8 am. The medical team were due in thirty minutes. He was hoping today was the day they would tell him when he could get out of here. He was officially going stir crazy. Now he was back to a level of normality he was itching to get out of the hospital.

'Molly you got something behind your back, what is it?' Molly walked over to the bed with a smile and said 'if you could have one thing right now, what would it be?' He looked her up and down. 'You really want me to answer that when there are a bunch of doctors due in to check me over any minute? Not to mention my parents are probably going to walk through the door too.'

'Keep it clean James. You dirty bugger. You wont be getting anything like that for a while. So what do you think I might have behind my back for you. Think of something that you need to be a fully functioning soldier.'

'OMG you got me some Rosabaya. Have you?'

Molly pulled a cup from behind her back. 'Well it turns out Mr Grounds has a Nespresso machine in his office and he very kindly let me steal a Rosabaya for you. So, how grateful are you on a scale of 1-10 right now?'

'Oh you have no idea. Hand it over Dawes I need that. I have not had a cup of Rosa for weeks, maybe months.'

Molly sat on the edge of the bed and passed the cup over to Charles. He took a sip and laid his head back on the pillows. 'Oh, that is good.'

He smiled at her 'seriously what would I have done without you the last few weeks. Molly I want to get out of here and I want us to be somewhere on our own you know?'

He reached out his hand and she moved closer up the bed, he touched her cheek. 'You know we are going to have to wait out.' She lowered her head blushing 'Charles really this is not the place to talk about sex. Too many people around and oh hi Anna.' She jumped off the bed as Anna and Tim walked into the room. Charles looked at her flustered, blushing and he started laughing.

'Mum, Dad hi.' His mother and father came over to the bed to give him a kiss. He looked over at Molly who was trying to stifle a giggle. He gave her a wink and told them Molly had managed to find him a cup of Rosabaya. Anna laughed saying Molly knew him too well. She walked over to Molly to give her a hug and say hello. Tim went over and kissed Molly handing her a small bag. Molly looked inside to find chocolate. She reached up to give Tim a hug. Tim knew her too well.

A few minutes later the medical team lead by Mr Grounds walked into the room. Charles had now been here five weeks and was well on the road to recovery. He had been moved into a private room outside the isolation unit a week ago and Mr Khan had been talking about him being well enough to leave in the next ten days.

After going through the daily routine of his checks Mr Grounds dismissed the team and with only him and Mr Khan remaining began discussing discharge dates. They agreed that Charles would be discharged in five days if there were no new developments. Mr Khan then pulled out his notebook.

'Right Charles there are some things I need to go over with you.' He looked at Anna and Tim. 'You might want to discuss in private. Charles looked at his parents and back to Mr Khan 'Go ahead, I think they know everything.' Mr Khan coughed 'right oh, well we need to talk about sex Charles.'

'WHOAH! Mum, Dad out please.' With Tim and Anna departing the room laughing, Charles looked over at Molly. 'You might want to stay.' Molly looked mortified but walked back to the bed and sat down on the end of it. Mr Khan had quite a long list to go through. Things they would need to be aware of over the next few months. Charles looked over at Molly and was amazed to see her with a notebook writing furiously. 'Getting everything Molly?'

'Laugh at your peril Charles James. You will be glad I have kept notes throughout this.' He smiled and nodded at her. He was a lucky man and he knew it.

Mr Khan ran through the rest of his list and Molly made copious notes asking lots of questions. The medic training in her coming out. Charles laid back on the pillow drinking his coffee watching the three of them talking. Mr Grounds looked over at him 'Charles any worries or concerns right now?'

Charles shook his head and looked over at Molly 'Anything you can think of? Molly was flicking through her notebook. She had some questions on dietary restrictions and then closed it. 'I am good for today.'

Mr Grounds and Khan wrapped up the discussion and went to head out the door. As Mr Grounds left Charles held up his coffee cup and said 'thank you for the coffee'. Mr Grounds responded with a smile and said 'it will be there tomorrow, Molly knows where to get it, help yourself.'

Molly was leaning against the door having closed it behind them. She looked over at him and he thought she looked beautiful but exhausted. 'Molly why don't you go and get some sleep. You look tired.' She walked back over to the bed and sat down taking his hands in hers, she had looked into his eyes. 'Until you are out of here I won't rest so there is nothing you can do to change that. I am fine, yes I am tired but so are Anna and Tim. It's been a rough few weeks but, we are nearly there.'

'Molly are you worried about well us and when I get out. We will have to be very careful and I.'

'Shhhh, babes lets worry about this stuff when we need to. We know the risks, we know what we need to do. We will keep Boots in business okay.' He laughed and smiled shyly at her 'okay I just don't want you to worry.' She put a finger to his lips 'like I said, don't worry about that right now.'

Charles parents did not come back for a while so the two of them had some alone time. It was a rarity for that to happen so they were grateful for that. When they did come back they brought Rebecca and Sam with them.

Sam was delighted to see his father but also disappointed that he did not have to wear a gown and mask etc this visit. He asked Charles if there was any chance he could wear it anyway. Charles rewarded him with a raised eyebrow so Sam dropped that question.

Charles lay back on the pillows looking at his family. Sam so young but had been so brave throughout this. He was lying on the bed next to Charles playing on his iPad. His parents; his mother had struggled but right now was holding it together. His father as always in control and ensuring everyone was okay. Rebecca his ex wife; it had not been easy on her, she was family but not family. He wondered how she had coped with this situation. She seemed to be okay, happy even and he had not seen that for a long time. Then there was Molly, the stalwart throughout. She had remained strong everyday. She was the reason he was here today. He knew her strength had got him to this point. She had never given up on him. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this woman but, he knew that he was never going to let her walk away from him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed quietly. Tim went out to M&S and brought lunch back for everyone. Molly went through all the food choosing what Charles could eat. She was taking no chances on him having any relapse.

He looked over at her talking to Rebecca and watched them hug as Rebecca gathered up Sam's toys and jacket. He felt truly blessed to know that his family had got through this. Not everyone would be able to cope as they had.

Sam threw his arms around Charles to say goodbye 'Bye Dad I see you soon.' Charles hugged him back and ruffled his hair 'love you Scamp, be good for Mummy okay.'

'Daaaaad, I am always good.' Charles leaned back and looked at Sam 'Hmmmm okay Sammy, I will take your word for it.'

Sam jumped off the bed and gave his grandparents a hug and kiss. He then launched himself at Molly the first time he had done this 'Bye Molly, love you too.'

Molly hugged him back and looked over his head at Charles smiling she said 'I love you too you little terror.'

He pulled away and with Rebecca left to go home. Anna and Tim took their leave soon after. They had decided to go back to Bath that night having not been there for several weeks. There had been some discussion during the day about getting the house ready for Charles to come home to.

When everyone had gone Molly turned down the lights in the room and climbed onto the bed to lie next to Charles. He pulled her close and they lay there quietly with the TV on in the background. He realised that she had fallen asleep when he heard a little sigh escape her. He closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off to sleep.

When one of the medical team looked in later in the evening they saw the two of them fast asleep. The nurse came in and put the safety bar up on the side Molly was sleeping. She found a blanket in the cupboard and gently laid it over her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles work up early the next morning. He looked at the clock on the wall. 6.30 am had he slept twelve hours? More importantly had Molly slept that long. He looked down at her, her hair was fanned out on his chest and she was curled into him. Her arm across his chest. He reached over and pulled the blanket over her. As he did so she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He whispered 'Hello you.'

'Hello yourself, how long have I slept? She went to sit up but he pulled her back down. 'Sleep Molly, talk later.'

'Okay.' She closed her eyes and drifted off again. He lay there looking at her, she looked so young when she was sleeping. Sometimes he forgot how young she was. But she was so mature in her outlook. He had watched her talking to the two consultants and was so proud of how she was able to hold her own in the discussion.

He just wanted to get out of this place now and start his life with Molly. He wanted out of the army, he wanted a quiet life.

He just had to figure out how he could do all of that.


	12. Chapter 12

Molly took the last of the bags out to Tim. The car was pretty full now.

'How you holding up Molly? Its been a long few weeks, you will probably be just as glad as him to get out of this place.'

'You know what I will miss it. I know that sounds strange because it has been the cause of such upset and I have never been so scared in my life. Sitting in that poxy room day after day not being able to do anything.' She sat down on the tailgate of the range rover breathing in the cool autumn air. 'But I found him here.' She laughed and looked down at her hands. 'I know that sounds silly. But, I think I fell in love all over again.' She looked at Tim. He had sat down next to her.

'I don't think that sounds silly at all Molly.' He put his hand over hers. 'You are an amazing young woman, I am proud to know you and feel blessed that my son has someone who will fight so passionately for him. You got him to this day.' She shook her head. 'You did that Molly. Oh yes we have all been here supporting, praying he gets well. But, you fought him when he wanted to give up you called him back. When he wouldn't eat you told him to eat. You are the reason he is leaving hospital today.'

He looked down at her, realising she was crying. He pulled her close. 'You don't need to be brave all the time Molly, it's okay to be scared. It's okay to let go every once in a while.'

She sniffed 'I guess I don't want to let my guard down, I am exhausted Tim. I want to crawl into bed and sleep. I think I could sleep for a month.'

'You can do that once we get down to the coast. The house is perfect Molly. You can see the sea from nearly every window. It will be perfect for both of you.'

'It's incredible you have done this Tim. I hadn't really given it a lot of thought. But, the coast will be just what he needs. We can get him walking over the next few days and build his strength up.'

She rubbed her eyes and stood up. 'Okay, well I guess we should head back in and get the patient eh? I really want to just take some time to go and see the medical team. I didn't get to see all of them to say thank you and bye yet.'

Tim locked the car and they walked back towards the doors. They were in the delivery area and would exit from there. The media were camped out the front of the hospital knowing Charles was being discharged that day.

Tim had rented a house in Kent for a few months for Molly and Charles. The media were in Bath and hovering around their house looking for him. So he had thought it best to get them somewhere where hopefully they would be left in peace.

Molly left Tim at the door of Charles room and went in search of the remaining team to say goodbye. She had now been able to find everyone but Mr's Grounds and Khan. She thought they were probably with Charles and headed back towards his room. He was sat on the edge of the bed, dressed and ready to go.

The two consultants were with him and as he stood Mr Grounds hugged him. 'You take care Charles. We will see you in a month for your check up.'

Mr Khan shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder. 'We will miss you and Molly, it will be very quiet here without the two of you.'

Molly went over to the two men she hugged each one in turn crying as she said thank you and goodbye. Tim and Anna stepped forward to say goodbye. Anna was the same as Molly crying and hugging. It was an emotional moment for the family. They had been through so much it was hard to believe this day had arrived.

A porter arrived into the room with a wheelchair. Charles tried to put up a fight saying he could walk but Molly told him to get in and stop his nonsense. So he did.

Thirty minutes later they were in the car and on their way. Charles reached over for Molly's hand as they sat in the back of the car. He raised it to his lips. She looked at him and blew him a kiss. 'Close your eyes babes, we have a long journey.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was perfect. It was huge Molly thought and was probably costing a fortune but, it was perfect. They had arrived early afternoon. Charles had slept most of the car journey and once inside the house she had insisted he go straight to bed. He had argued for all of one minute.

She had got him upstairs and into bed. He was asleep before she had even closed the curtains. The view was spectacular. There was even a balcony off the bedroom. She saw two chairs on it and had remembered Cyprus. She had realised she had not thought about those few days in a very long time. She had sat on the bed watching him sleep and although she wanted nothing more than to crawl in next to him she got on with unpacking their bags.

Anna had packed Charles clothes from Bath and Tim had brought the bags upstairs. Her own mother had dropped more clothes off a couple of days before they left the hospital.

There were several doors off the bedroom and one led into a huge walk in wardrobe it was almost a room she thought to herself. How the other half live. She put the bags in there unpacking and hanging clothes. Once done she went downstairs to find Anna in the kitchen making some lunch.

They seemed to have thought of everything someone had filled the fridge and cupboards with food. Tim opened a bottle of wine and poured the three of them a glass. Molly sat down at the table. Tim put a glass in front of her 'Have a drink dear, you deserve it.'

Molly looked at the glass of wine and took a sip. She knew this would go to her head if she didn't eat something soon so got up to help Anna. Together they finished preparing lunch and sat in silence eating.

Tim told the two of them to leave the clearing up to him so Molly and Anna walked towards the sitting room. The room was huge and quite beautiful with high ceilings and windows that looked out across the sea.

'This house is amazing Anna, how did you find it?' Anna was lying back on the sofa, her feet curled up underneath her. She opened her eyes and looked at Molly 'Oh Tim found it Molly, you know him and that iPad. That's what he was doing the last couple of weeks. He wanted to find somewhere that was big enough for you, us, your family, Sam but also space in case we needed a nurse etc.'

Molly nodded they really had thought of everything. She was feeling tired. She hadn't really had a good look around the house. She didn't have the energy today, she would do that tomorrow. The wine had made her sleepy. She copied Anna and curled her legs up underneath her. Tim came in and lit the fire that was laid. Molly had her eyes closed but the sounds of the wood cracking as it lit was a comforting sound to her and she could feel herself drifting off to sleep….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly woke and was not sure where she was for a few seconds, she gazed around the room and saw Anna and Tim on the opposite sofa. Anna was asleep and Tim was reading the paper.

She sat up 'how long have I been asleep.' Tim looked over at her 'don't worry about that Molly. Just lay back and relax.' She raised her eyes to indicate Charles. 'He is fine Molly, I went up about ten minutes ago. He is still sleeping and yes I took his temperature it's fine.'

She nodded slowly and laid back. She had a throw over her and pulled it around her as she curled into the sofa.

Tim got up and left the room coming back a few minutes later with a tray. He poured them both a cup of tea and placed it to the side of the sofa on a small table for her. He had found some cake and proceeded to cut her a piece. She sat up to drink the tea and took the cake. Homemade lemon drizzle her favourite. She finished her tea and said to Tim she was going to check on Charles.

She walked quietly into the room, he was sleeping peacefully and she leaned over him to take his pulse. Happy that it was normal she went to place his arm back on the bed. As she went to move away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed. 'Where do you think you are going?'

'Charles you bloody brat, I thought you were asleep I was trying to be quiet.'

'Well lets see my Dad came in a few minutes ago and stuck something in my ear I guess he was taking my temperature. Then you come in and check my pulse. The two of you are prodding about and you think I could sleep through that.' He was laughing as he said it and she sat on the edge of the bed. 'You do need to rest Charles.'

'Molly I have done nothing but rest the last two weeks. I want to live now. I want to start my life with you Molly Dawes. The last thing I want is to spend the next week in bed resting. Understood?'

'Charles James you are without doubt the most obstinate, stubborn man I have ever met. You will do exactly as I say if you don't I will call the Boss Mr Grounds and he will probably have you readmitted, it's your call what we do. But, don't mess with me Charles I am in charge now.'

He looked at her and realising she was not happy. 'Okay Molly, don't get upset I will stay in bed today. But, tomorrow I want to get up, get dressed and take a walk with you. I can't stay cooped up.'

She looked down at his hand entwined with hers. She raised it to her lips. 'I will let you get up tomorrow. But right now you need to go back to sleep. Your body needs to heal, the more you sleep Charles the quicker you heal.' She leaned over and kissed him.

She stood up to go but he still had hold of her wrist and pulled her back towards him. She lost her footing and fell onto the bed. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear;

_I love you so much I'll never be able to tell you; I'm frightened to tell you. I can always feel your heart. Dance tunes are always right: I love you body and soul: —and I suppose body means that I want to touch you and be in bed with you, and I suppose soul means that I can hear you and see you and love you in every single, single thing in the whole world asleep or awake._

Molly sat back and looked at him 'I recognise that, where is it from?'

'I sent it to you Molly, one of my love letters when you were away. Its Dylan Thomas.'

'It's beautiful Charles.'

'That's why I sent it to you, it reminds me of you when I think of it.'

'How do you remember something like this?' He looked at her her 'Well I remember everything about you so why would I not remember that?'

'Charles, I do love you. I hope you know that.'

'I do Molly and I love you with all my heart. But, I am tired again. I think I need to sleep.'

'Ha, I told you Charles. You are bloody exhausted so sleep babes. I wont sleep in here tonight. I will be next door but you call me if you need anything.'

'Molly I want to wake up with you tomorrow.' She touched his cheek. 'Let's see how you sleep over the next couple of days okay.'

He fell back onto the pillows and closed his eyes. 'Molly, come back later.' 'I will don't worry. Go back to sleep.' He nodded and she pulled the covers around him and quietly left the room.

She walked downstairs and pulled on her jacket. She slipped out the front door and walked across the road to the beach. There were a few people out walking their dogs but they took no notice of her. She walked along the beach and sat down near the shoreline. Hugging her knees she looked out at the waves crashing onto the beach.

They had made it. That day she had walked into the hospital not knowing what to expect to today. What a journey and yet it was just beginning.

She heard her name being called and stood up. Tim had walked over to the beach and was calling her signalling to come and eat.

She smiled and looked towards the heavens tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	13. Chapter 13

Charles rolled his eyes as Mr Grounds spoke to Molly. She had her note book out as usual and was running through the last two weeks with his diet and anything pertinent to his rehabilitation.

Charles had been home for two months and Christmas was a few days away. Molly had decorated the house from top to bottom. She had said she wanted it to be magical for them and Sam. His parents were due to arrive on the 23rd in two days.

They came to see Mr Grounds and team every two weeks. From January it would go to once a month. He didn't mind it but, it was always the same questions and he had the same responses each time.

He heard his name being called and looked over. Mr Grounds and Molly were looking at him. She looked slightly embarrassed, he looked puzzled.

'Sorry, I missed that?'

'Well, Charles, Molly told me you have not had sex and I wondered why.'

'What, well, I. Molly seriously? Do we need to discuss this today?

Mr Grounds took off his glasses placing them on the desk in front of him. He looked at Charles. 'It is quite normal to be afraid, I get that. But, we discussed this when you were discharged you needed to use protection but there is no issue. Do you want to talk about it?'

Charles jumped up, running his fingers through his hair. 'I don't want to talk about anything.' He glared at Molly, just furious that she had brought this up. They hadn't really discussed it. It wasn't that he didn't want to be intimate with her. He laid awake most nights thinking of her next door. He just didn't feel ready. He was worried, he couldn't say why, he didn't really know. He just wasn't at that point to take the next step. He had thought she understood. She had come to him several times wanting to sleep in the same bed. Telling him that they didn't need to do anything but, she just wanted to be near him. Each time he had turned her away.

He knew he was being over cautious but he didn't want anyone to get sick because of him. If anything happened to her he would never forgive himself.

He stood looking out the window and heard Molly's chair push back and she was gone out of the room. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mr Grounds turning on the Nespresso machine. 'Sit down Charles, we need to talk eh?'

He shrugged his shoulders and stood looking out the window. Within a few minutes the aroma of Rosabaya had him moving back to the desk and sitting down. He took the cup of coffee and sat back in the chair smelling the coffee. No matter how bad things got a cup of coffee always made him feel better. He smiled to himself and looked over at Mr Grounds. He was looking at Charles.

'So, you want to tell me what is going on? I can't promise to know the answers I am a doctor not a counsellor but, I am a good listener.'

'Where do I begin?' Mr Grounds smiled 'Start at the beginning my boy and lets see where we end up.'

So Charles talked. His worries, concerns. He had thought everything would go back to normal but he realised that he and Molly had never had normal. So he didn't know how to behave around her and he was terrified that she would find him a failure. He was worried he was still sick. That he wouldn't let Molly hug him now let alone sleep in the same bed. After thirty minutes he stopped. His cup of coffee was untouched. He looked at Mr Grounds who was sat back in his chair.

'So what do you think I should do?'

'Do? Now there is a question Charles.'

'Only you can know what to do. All I can do is assure you that you cant infect Molly with a hug. Sleeping in the same bed no also. We went through the precautions that would be required for sex so I don't think I need to go through them again but I can? Charles shook his head. 'I can suggest a counsellor for you both of you or on your own.'

'But what I will say is that she is pretty special. I have known you both a few months. I am not prone to sentiment and sugaring things up. But, you seem to be a couple that can weather this. You just need to get your head into gear. I think its normal to question everything. '

He stood up and came round the desk sitting the chair recently vacated by Molly. He patted Charles on the shoulder. 'So, what else can I say to assure you? It's okay to be scared. It's okay to feel some trepidation. But, don't let it stop you living Charles. You made it through Ebola and yes medicine played a huge part in this. But, Molly and your parents they never left your side. Do you think you are saying thank you by just shutting them out.'

'My parents, I am not shutting them out, what do you mean?'

'I spoke to your Dad last week. Listen Charles I think you may very well be one of my favourite patients ever. Don't blow it okay. I can change that thought.'

Charles laughed 'Okay, okay I don't want to lose my ranking. Give me the details of a counsellor. Let me think about it.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles found Molly sitting on a bench outside the hospital. He sat down next to her and looked at her. She had her head down, he knew she had probably been crying. She seemed to do a lot of that these days. He heard her at night and he didn't know what to do. So would lie there waiting for her to fall asleep.

Her hands were in her lap and he put his hand over them. 'I'm sorry, I have been a fool. I upset you needlessly. I don't know why I am behaving like this. Well, that's not true I do know now. I am scared Molly. I don't want you to get sick.'

'I know. I just feel we are drifting apart. You go through days when you barely speak to me. I am cooking, cleaning. I feel like the hired help sometimes. I am trying to be patient but, it's not fair. I decorated the house for Christmas. I wanted it to be special for you and for us. but…'

'Molly, stop I am sorry, I am as Nan would say a right pranet eh? She started laughing. 'You might be a pranet Charles, but you are my pranet. Let's go home.'

The train was slow, it was always slow going back to Kent. Molly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Charles looked at her thinking about what he needed to do. He needed to make this Christmas magical for Molly, his parents, Sam. He didn't know how he would do it, but he was going to ensure _magical _was the word of the holidays.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles woke up the next morning and heard Molly moving about downstairs. They had got in the night before and he had excused himself saying he was tired. He had gone straight to bed she looked relieved not to have to talk to him and had nodded as he started walking up the stairs.

The next couple of days passed uneventfully. Molly seemed happy not to discuss the hospital visit any further and just focused on getting the house ready for all the guests. Her family were arriving on Christmas Eve. He had no idea how it would go all of them together in the hose. Lucky it was big they could spread out. But she was excited when she was talking about it.

They were still sleeping in separate rooms. Charles had not know how to broach it since the hospital. So waking in the morning, the day his parents and Sam were due to arrive, he decided that actions speak louder than words. Molly had gone for a run and whilst she was out he moved all her clothes and personal items into his bedroom.

When she came back he was downstairs drinking coffee in the kitchen. She came in and sat down at the table. 'You look happy, what's going on?'

'Molly, you know I am going to try and do better. I want this to work out so I have done something. I think we need to move forward and I am willing to try if you will.'

'Right, okay what have you done?'

'Well, Sam and my parents arrive this evening and I thought it would appear odd if we were still in separate rooms. So I moved your things into mine. I know I should probably have asked you but, well I just wanted to try and do something right.'

He looked over at Molly and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. He went over to her kneeling down 'Molly I'm sorry. I thought it would be ok. I will move everything back. Bloody hell I cant do anything right.'

'Charles shut up, you had me at _you know_.' Molly reached out her arms and looped them around his neck laying her head on his 'I am not crying because i'm upset, its happy tears. I didn't want to push you or put you under pressure. I'm just happy that's all.'

He pulled his head back and looked in her eyes. 'Molly Dawes you are amazing. One day i'm going to marry you, you know that don't you?'

Molly laughed pulling his head back towards her as she pressed her lips against his she said 'that had better not have been a proposal, it was shit, really shit.'

'Oh yeah, well maybe I can propose something else Miss Dawes. He nodded upwards Molly pulled back 'are you proposing what I think you are proposing?'

Charles jumped up and grabbed her hand. 'Only one way to find out.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Charles had pulled Molly onto the bed beside him. She laid back against the pillows and her hair was splayed out. He ran his hands over her face. She smiled up at him and pulled his head down towards her.

The kiss was sweetness to him and he moaned as her tongue flicked his lips before she kissed him. He could feel himself trembling and Molly stopped to look at him 'are you okay?'

He nodded, he was terrified but he was not going to stop. He needed to feel this closeness with her, needed to be intimate with her and show her he loved her. He pulled his tee shirt over his head and shrugged off his shorts. He moved under the covers and pulled Molly towards him.

Molly ran her hands over his chest and down to his stomach. As her hands kept moving downwards she leaned into kiss him and he ran his hands through her hair holding her head close to him as he kissed her back.

He couldn't speak but there was so much he wanted to say right now. But words didn't seem to matter and as Molly pushed him back and moved to lie on top of him, he surrendered to her hands and lips….

xxxxxxxxxxx

Charles woke up and reached for Molly. The bed was empty he looked around the room and realised she was not there. He looked at the pillow and saw the indent of where she had been sleeping. He heard the shower in the ensuite and laid back. He felt pretty happy with himself. He almost wanted to text Mr Grounds and let him know 'i've only bloody done it and it was good.' No, it hadn't been good it had been amazing.

The door opened and Molly came out with her robe on. 'Ah you are awake sleepy head.' She sat on the edge of the bed. 'You okay?'

He nodded and smiled 'why wouldn't I be?' He sat up and reached to pull her onto his lap. He moved his hands inside the robe caressing her damp body and kissing her neck. He pulled the robe open and his kisses dropped to her collarbone and then to her breasts. She had used coconut shower oil and he could taste it as he licked and kissed her. He pushed her down onto the bed and moved on top of her.

'Bloody hell what have you done with my boyfriend. Has he been taken by zombies?' Molly was laughing and he raised his head to kiss her. His tongue darting in her mouth as his hands ran over her body. He groaned as she arched her back and pushed into him. He was lost and his head was filled only with Molly and satisfying the ache that he felt right now.

**_I tried to spice it up a bit it's much harder than you would think! I guess the more I write the less I will blush as I type. :0)_**

**_Thanx as always for the constructive comments its really very appreciated. _**


End file.
